


Cinderella With A Modern Twist

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle and her best friend Abigail score tickets to a One Direction concert, as the show winds down Elle leaves to call her son leaving her phone at her seat she doesn't discover it until she's back at the hotel. Little does she know that someone has picked up her phone and has decided to use it to get to know her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cinderella – With a Modern Twist  
Chapter 1

“Are you sure this looks okay?” Elle asked her best friend as she twirled around in the small hotel room, “I think it looks ridiculous and makes me look like I’m trying too hard.”

Abigail looked at her friend and rolled her eyes, “You look young and cute, throw your Converse on and let’s go before we’re late to the show.”

Slipping on the canvas shoes she gave herself one last look in the mirror, purple Ray Bans covering her blue eyes, brunette hair pulled back with a headband, “I look like I’m twelve.”

“Well then you’ll fit right in.” Abigail retorted with a snort and a wink, “Knock it off, you look fine. Besides, we’re in the nosebleeds, it’s not like we’re in the front row where there might be a small possibility of being spotted. Quit being so over critical and let’s move!”

Elle toyed with her fingers a bit, “um, about the tickets.” She took a breath, “I sold ours.”

Abigail looked at her, eyes wide, “YOU WHAT?”

“Relax, I bought different ones. They may be um, closer to the um, stage.”

“How close to the stage El?”

Stepping towards the door, her phone squeezed into her hand until her knuckles were white, “Front row close?”

“GODDAMMIT ELLE!” She let out an exasperated breath, “Why did you do that?” 

She shrugged, “Because I wanted to do something nicer for the two of us. Besides, how am I supposed to oogle over Pringle if I’m in the nosebleed section? How are you supposed to drool over Ziam if you CAN’T SEE THEM?”

“I would have made due and you would have too. Waste of money.”

“Nope not at all, you’ll thank me later when we’re so close their sweat is dripping down on top of us.”

Abigail laughed, “You are a sick bitch.”

Grinning wide Elle retorted, “But that’s one of the many charms that you love about me.” Grabbing the door handle she looked at her best friend, “Let’s go! I have a curfew after all remember?”

“Yup! He’s six and if he doesn’t hear from his mommy at bedtime he turns into the evil king and we don’t want that.” She winked, “So Cinderella.”

Giggling Elle just smiled, “It can’t be helped, I’m a hopeless romantic after all.” 

“Excuse me while I GAG.” 

“You are seriously the biggest bitch in the world right now, but I love you anyway.” Making their way to the lobby of the hotel, flagging down a cab the girls slid in, giving the cabby the address she felt her heart start to beat up. She was finally going to watch her favorite band live, she was FINALLY spending time with her best friend, and maybe, just MAYBE she would be able to get her favorite members attention. Taking a breath she tried to calm her nerves. Seeing Abigail eyeball her out of the corner of her eye she looked at her, “What?”

“You look like you’re going to be sick, you okay?”

She nodded, “Yeah, just nervous, excited, fucking stoked, in other words I’m a hot fucking mess of emotions.”

Laughing, Abigail squeezed her hand, “You’re gonna be fine, we’re gonna have a fucking amazing time and we’ll be back in time for you to call the boy. What could possibly go wrong?”

"Oi! Let’s go mates before we’re late!” Liam yelled at his band mates from outside their perspective doors, “Paul’s waiting for us outside and the fans have the place bloody surrounded.”

Niall sighed as he ripped his door open, “Where the HELL do they get their info, it’s creepy as fuck.”

Liam just shrugged, “Help me get Harry, Louis, and Zayn out before we’re late to our own show.”

Saluting Liam he laughed as he watched his best friend roll his eyes, “Take it easy Li, we’ll get’em out the door in no time.” Turning towards Harry’s door he banged on it with his fist, “C’mon Haz, move yer arse before we’re late!” 

“I’m coming!” He yelled as he grabbed his sweatshirt, “Christ Ni you’re getting to be as bad as Li.”

“Fuck off Styles, let’s go get Zee okay?” Pushing past Harry he banged on Zayn’s door, glancing over at his friend he noticed him staring, “What?”

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

Shaking his head he banged on the door again, “C’mon Zee, we gotta go!” Looking back at Harry he let out a breath, “WHAT?”

“Hey Li?” Harry called, hearing Liam respond he smirked, “We need to feed Niall before we get to the venue, he’s awfully cranky.”

“No time.” Liam stated as he pulled Louis out the doorway, “Where the hell is Zayn?”

“Right here.” Zayn said nonchalantly as he shuffled out of the room, his black leather jacket slung over his shoulder, “Where’s the fire?”

Shaking his head Liam released Louis and grabbed Zayn’s wrist, “Downstairs and his name is Paul, we should’ve be gone twenty minutes ago!”

Pulling back on Liam he pulled him in for a hug, “Relax Li, we’ve got plenty of time.”

“Yeah Li, plenty of time to feed the bear before he rips someone’s head off.”

“Fuck off Styles.” 

Pointing Harry smiled, “See?! He’s gonna hurt someone Li, he needs to be fed.”

Pulling out of Zayn’s embrace Liam jogged to catch up with Niall, “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing, weren’t ya the one saying that Paul was getting pissed cause we weren’t ready? Well, I’m ready, let’s go.” Speeding up his pace Niall was the first one down in the lobby and the first one that Paul helped into the SUV. Taking a seat in the back he let out a sigh, his black Ray Ban sunglasses covering his eyes, green snapback on his head; feeling someone nudge his Nike’s he opened his eyes to see Liam, “What?”

“Move, I’m sitting with you.”

He shook his head, “No, yer not, I’m comfortable.”

Physically removing his friends feet he sat, “Yes I am, now what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” He grumbled as he closed his eyes again, “Just hungry.”

“Niall!” 

Opening up his eyes he was barely able to get his hands up as he felt the package hit his hands, “Pop Tarts? Really Paul?”

“Are ya hungry or not Horan? Shut up and eat it.”

Nodding his head in thanks he tore the package open and looked up at his friend, “I’m fine Li, just hungry.”

Giving him a quizzical luck he finally relented, “Alright, but if something else is bothering you talk to me okay?”

“Oh my lord some of these girls are INSANE!” Elle said as she tried to make her way through the huge crowd of screaming teenage girls, “I’m pretty sure we’re the oldest here without children. Does this make us weird?”

Throwing back her head Abigail laughed, “Naaaaah, normal.” 

“Dude, have we met, I have a crush on a teenage boy. I think that’s a little NOT normal.”

Sighing she just pushed forward, “No one cares except you. You worry too much, knock it the hell off and enjoy yourself.” Glancing down at Elle’s phone she rolled her eyes, “Really?”

“What?” Lifting the phone she shrugged, “You’re the one that bought it for me! Did you expect me not to use it? Keep movin, we’re almost there.” 

Finally getting settled the girls just stared at the stage and then at each other, “Holy. Shit.” Elle said with a wide grin, “Abby, WE’RE AT A ONE DIRECTION CONCERT…TOGETHER!!!!”   
Squealing she grabbed her friend’s hands and squeezed them tight, “Did I just fan girl?”

“Yes El, you most definitely just fan girled.” 

Taking a breath she sat down, “I should probably try to act at least a little normal huh?” Looking at her phone she sighed, “I’m thinking I should call him early, at least it’s calling.”

“He’s expecting details, you can’t call him early!”

Shaking her head she glared, “You’re always going to take his side aren’t you?”

“Duh.” 

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Lucky for you.”

“Yes, I know.”

Laughing she turned her attention to the stage, the venue beginning to get dark, “I don’t think I can contain myself.”

“Try El, try really really hard not to make a complete idiot out of yourself.” Abigail said with a laugh, “Just have fun okay?”

 

Keeping to himself while everyone was getting ready, Niall hung around under the stage, completely lost in thought until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping he turned to see his friend and the bands drummer Josh Devine smiling at him, “Hey.”

“What’s on your mind Irishman?”

He shrugged, “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Life.”

Josh laughed, “Gonna be a little less cryptic at some point mate?”

“Sorry, I’m not sure what exactly, just thinking. The rest of the fellas comin?”

He nodded, “Yeah, Li noticed something was up, asked me to talk to you.”

Niall laughed, “Course he did, he wouldn’t be Daddy Direction if he didn’t; I’m fine. He clapped his hands together, “Let’s get this show started!”

 

Halfway through the set Elle was letting out frustrated sighs as she had YET to get Niall’s attention, “Fucker needs to quit avoiding this side of the stage!”

Abigail laughed, “Babe, you’ve gotten Harry, Louis, and Liam’s attention. Quit bitching about Niall and just enjoy yourself. Besides, you never know what my happen during the next portion of the set!”

Snorting she looked at her friend, “Says the girl who got what she wanted, a shit ton of Ziam moments, not to mention I’m pretty sure they BOTH looked at you like they would eat you alive.” Giving a fake pout it quickly turned into a smile as she heard the opening chords to One Thing, “I didn’t fucking know they were going to sing this!”

“It’s the OTP’s song!” Abigail said with a smile, “Maybe he’ll come down and sing his solo to you!”

Elle just rolled her eyes, “Somehow I don’t see that happening, not to mention I don’t like that your OTP involves me and Niall, and I don’t like that you’ve dubbed this our song.”

“Well, I’m not the one that has an Irish dream stalker who sings this song to me every chance he gets, nor does it haunt me like it does you, oh, and then there’s the whole it makes you smile like a fucking child. So please tell me WHY it shouldn’t be yours and Niall’s song.”

Flipping her friend the middle finger she turned her attention back to the stage, belting out the song like it was nobody’s business, her eyes glancing over towards the right of the stage where Niall had spent most of his night, “C’mon Niall.” She said under her breath, “Get over here.” 

Glancing out into the crowd he couldn’t help but smile, this had to have been one of their best shows YET in the states, but he still felt somewhere something was missing. 

Looking over at Harry who had decided NOW was the proper time to eat a banana on stage. Shaking his head and laughing he walked over to him, “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m hungry.” He replied with a smile that was full of banana.

Throwing back his head he laughed, making his way over towards Liam he slung his arm around his friend as they sang, once again he glanced out to the crowd when he spotted her, briefly making eye contact until he saw her blush and look away. Walking towards her he stood at the edge of the stage, he belted out his solo, all the while his eyes not leaving her frame, watching with a smile as her friend nudged her with her elbow in an attempt to get her to look in his direction again. Just when he thought she might, he was being pulled away by Harry who dragged him back, his long lanky arm around his shoulders, “What the hell?”

“You’ll thank me later.” He replied with a wink as they finished the song. 

 

“I can’t fucking believe you refused to look at him! He was over here staring at you and EVERYTHING! What the hell El?!”

She shook her head, “I fucking know he was Abby, he caught me staring. I couldn’t look back up at him again! Jesus I had already turned red so he KNEW I was staring at him.” She put her face in her hands, “Please let this be almost over.” 

“Last song is What Makes You Beautiful, we can either stay and finish the show or go so you can call Jackson and we can avoid the craziness, up to you.”

Elle sighed, “Let’s go now so I can call Jackson, I think I’ve had enough excitement for one night.” Taking her best friends hand they left the venue, hailing a cab they went back to the hotel. Once inside the room she collapsed on the bed, slipping her hand into her pocket she let out an audible gasp, “FUCK!”

Abigail came flying out of the bathroom, “What?”

Looking up at her best friend she gulped, “I left my phone at the venue.”

 

Niall’s heart sank as he walked back over to the side of the stage his mystery girl was sitting only to find her gone, but her phone sitting on the chair. Calling Paul over he smiled, “One of the fans left her phone on the chair, I think she’s left the concert but can ya grab it fer me?”

Giving him a worried glance he walked over and swiped it off the chair, reluctantly giving it to Niall he sighed, “Don’t be stupid Ni.”

“Too late.” Giving his bodyguard a wink he took his final bow with the rest of his band mates and then headed to the back, her phone in hand.

“Nice phone Ni.” Hazza said with a chuckle, “Didn’t realize pink and Cinderella was your thing.” He laughed as he saw his friend glare at him, “Easy, I’m just kidding mate. Whose phone is it?”

“One of the fans.”

His eyes lit up, “Are you going to give it back to her?”

“Yeah,” He replied with a smile, sliding his finger across the screen he laughed as he saw a picture of himself glaring back at him as her wallpaper, “Glad ta know I’m her favorite.” Tapping on her camera roll he laughed harder as he saw pictures of all his mates, mostly him, her, friends, and a small boy. He tapped on his picture and smiled as he saw the little boys brown eyes staring back at him, “Who might you be?” Hearing Liam calling for him he locked her phone and slipped it into his pocket, taking off he met the rest of the guys in the dressing room, “Let me shower and then I’ll be ready ta go.” He looked at Paul, “Food, I need food.”

“What you need Niall.” Harry said as he cleared his throat, “Is to tell us what you plan on doing with that phone you found earlier.”

He shrugged, “Track her down and give it back?”

His smile grew, “Or you could keep it and get to know her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

“SHIT, SHIT, and DOUBLE SHIT!” Elle said as she paced the hotel, “I’m never going to see my phone again!” 

Abigail tried to console her friend, “Maybe someone picked it up for you. We’ll go tomorrow and check and see if someone’s turned it in. In the meanwhile you can use my phone if you want.”

“I’m going to call first and see if anyone’s turned it in, then I need to call Jackson I’m already late.”

 

He fingered the phone the entire trip to the hotel, once inside the room he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and slid it open, going through her itunes he was impressed by her music choices, intrigued by her playlists, and if he had to be honest, it really just made him want to get to know her more, “Maybe Haz is right.” He stared aimlessly at the phone for a minute, jumping as he heard Kiss You fill the small room, chuckling and without thinking he answered it, “’Ello?”

“Mommy?”

Niall froze, clearing his throat he immediately covered his accent, not wanting to give away who he was, “Sorry little man, I’m not yer mommy.”

“Why do you have her phone then? She was supposed to call me and hasn’t, but she can’t now cause you stole her phone.”

He chuckled, “Nah, she left it. I picked it up and am tryin to get it back to her. Can I ask you something?”

“Maybe.”

He smiled as he heard the curiosity in the young boys voice, “Why maybe?”

“What do you wanna know?”

“Does your mom have a boyfriend?”

“Why?”

Niall laughed, “Would you be upset if I got to know yer mom and maybe dated her?”

“You can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because my mom is only meant to be with one person.”

He raised his eyebrow as he contemplated asking his next question, “And who is that?”

“Her leprechaun, Niall, you know Niall from One Direction. My Aunt Abby and I tell her all the time that they are our OTP.”  
Niall couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh, “How is it ya know what an OTP is?”

“Duh, everyone does. So I’m sorry, but you can’t get to know her. In fact I’m sure Niall has already kissed her by now just like I told her he would. You’re gonna have to find a different mommy to date cause mine is already taken.”

Clearing his throat he spoke into the phone again, “So your mom likes One Direction huh? Did she go to the concert?”

“Yeah, she and my Aunt Abby sat front row. Why?”

“Just curious, one last question okay?”

“Okay, but I don’t know why you’re botherin, I’ve already told you you can’t date her.”

He chuckled again, this kid totally taking him by surprise, “What’s yer mom’s favorite food?”

“Anything Italian, look I gotta go, my grandma said my mom’s on her phone. Please find my mom and bring her, her phone okay?”

“I’ll do that.” Hearing the click on the other end he couldn’t help but smile, “Aunt Abby huh?” Tapping on her contacts he found Abigail listed, tapping to start a new text he paused briefly, completely unsure as to what to say. Pulling out his own phone he tapped on Harry’s number, “Haz, can ya come down here fer a min?”

“Sure thing mate, what’s goin on?”

He sighed, “I’m taking your advice.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Niall laughed as heard dead silence on the other end and a pounding at his door, “Christ Harreh.” Unlocking the door he was nearly ran over as the tall, lanky, curly headed bloke came bursting through the door, “Easy Styles, I’m startin ta think yer way more excited about this than I am.”

“So what do you know about this girl so far?”

He quirked an eyebrow as he looked at his friend, “Ummm, she has good taste in music, is a fan of the group, apparently likes baseball, oh, and she has a son.”

“A son? How’d you figure that out?”

He chuckled, “Found pictures of him in her phone, and he called lookin fer her.”

“And you picked up the phone?” Harry asked surprised.

“Yeah, accidentally, seems like a good kid from what I can tell.”

“Well, what did you find out from him?”

He shrugged, “Not much, she likes Italian food, oh and apparently she and I are his and his aunts OTP.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow; “Their OTP? What the bloody hell is an OTP?”

Niall sighed, “It’s one true pairing, like the ultimate ship.” He ran his hand through his hair, “I have no idea what to even say ta her!”

“Hi always works,” Harry replied with a laugh, “How are you getting in touch with her?”

Picking up the phone he turned it towards his friend, “Her best friend that’s with her.”

“You mean the other brunette that Zayn and Liam were eye fucking all night long?”

Letting out a laugh, Niall nodded, “Yup, that’s the one.”

“This could get interesting.” Pulling the phone out of Niall’s hand he began to type out a text, hitting send he smiled, “DONE!”

“What the hell did ya say ta her Haz?!”

He laughed, “If you think I told her who you were you’re daft, I just said hi and that I happened to find your phone while at the show. For all she knows it’s a fan, relax Ni and just go with it.”

 

Elle let out a frustrating sigh as she got off the phone with Jackson, “Apparently some random guy has my phone cause he answered it when Jackson called looking for me.” 

“And?”

“And nothing, he didn’t say who he was or anything, asked Jacks a bunch of weird questions and then they hung up.” Hearing the phone beep she was surprised to see the text from her phone, “Well shit, apparently someone at the show picked up my phone!” Tapping the reply button she began to type, ‘Thank you for grabbing it! Is there any chance I can meet you so that I can get it back?’ Hitting send she waited with baited breath for a response.

Niall stared at the text, his finger hovering over the reply as he considered his options, finally deciding on his answer he smiled as he typed out the text, ‘Let’s play a game. After going through ur phone I kinda wanna get t know u better. How long r u in town for?’ Releasing the held breath he hit send and awaited her response. Looking up at Harry he couldn’t help but shake his head, “I hope this doesn’t bite me in the arse Haz.”

“It doesn’t get any more perfect than this.”

 

Elle stared at the screen and then back at Abigail, “Um, so apparently the creeper has been through my phone and now he wants to get to know me. I’m not sure if I should be excited or totally creeped out by what’s going on right now.”

“Live a little! Besides, who knows what might happen, maybe he’ll turn out to be your prince charming!”

Sighing she tapped reply, ‘Fine. My best friend and I are in town until Tuesday. What do you want to know?’

‘I heard u were at the One Direction concert tonight, what was ur favorite part?’

The minute she saw the text roll through she growled, “Jackson!”

‘Not sure I have a favorite part, kinda loved the whole thing but if I had to choose I’d say it was either watching them perform Rock Me or One Thing. Were you are the concert?’

‘Yep, apparently close enough t u and ur friend that I happened to find ur phone. Next question, how old is ur son?’

‘Six. So are you a fan?’

‘U could say that. How long has ur favorite been Niall?’

‘Ummm, pretty much since I became a fan of the group. Started with Liam, then I heard Niall laugh and it was all over. Been a Niall girl ever since. How long have you been a fan?’ After she hit send she looked up at Abigail, “Why am I so comfortable with this?”

‘Since their X Factor days I think. Most people think it’s weird that I’m a guy and a fan. So his laugh huh? That’s cool; I would think most girls would say it was his eyes or something like that. About ur playlists, how do u put them together and how long does it take?’

‘Well, I’m not most girls, and I put them together based on my mood and what makes me happy. What kind of music do you listen to?’

‘Classic rock, some rap, one of my favorite bands is The Script, saw them on ur phone, how’d u discover them?’

‘They aren’t very well known over here, but I discovered them through itunes honestly. I had heard Hall of Fame on the radio and just kind of fell in love, so I bought a bunch of the albums all at once. Do you have a favorite song?’

‘Nah, love them all, do u?’

‘If I had to choose? I have a few, Millionaires, Kaleidoscope, and Glowing are three of my faves off the #3 album. They kinda remind me of someone too.’

‘It wouldn’t happen to be the Charming that’s a playlist would it?’

‘Possibly…you seem pretty well rounded when it comes to music, how’d you become a One Direction fan?’

‘Late night on YouTube lol, u?’

‘Best friend…was goin through an anti-boy band phase and happened to buy WMYB, she sent me the UAN album, I tried to fight it off but ultimately downloaded it onto itunes and fell in love. Then when they released Little Things I fell even further in love. I’m a sad case haha.’ Placing the phone on her stomach she lay on the bed in her pajamas, trying desperately to keep her eyes open only to have them finally flutter closed as the blackness of sleep took over.

 

Abigail came back into the room to find her best friend asleep, her phone beeping uncontrollably, “My turn.” She responded with a smirk. Walking over she gently pulled the phone from her friends grasp, giggling as she read his question to Elle:

‘So about this OTP…’

‘This is Abigail, what do you want to know?’

‘Ahhh, Aunt Abby if I remember correctly. So u think she and Niall belong together huh?’

‘Yup, I do.’

‘Elaborate?’ 

‘I heard you talked to Jackson, and I heard about what he told you. That’s the only reason I’m telling you any of this. See, El, El has been dreaming about Niall since November, continuously, and whenever she thinks about him or talks about him he always seems to pop up on twitter…’ Hitting send she started another text, ‘Or a song will pop up on her itunes that reminds her of him.’

‘Oh yeah? What kind of songs?’

‘Well the big one is One Thing, no matter how hard she tries to escape it or Niall she can’t.’

‘Why would she want to escape him?’

‘Why are you so curious?’

‘Sizing up my competition. I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to get to know her, and I know Jackson said that I couldn’t date her but that doesn’t mean I can’t try right?’

‘True…she wants to escape him because she doesn’t feel good enough for him, or pretty enough, girl stuff. But mostly she feels crazy.’

‘Nah, I don’t think she’s crazy, sounds like there might be a weird connection.’

‘Maybe..but yes One Thing has become the official OTP song. Listen to the Charming playlist if you want to really get to know her. Music is her life, has been for as long as I’ve known her.’

‘Thanks for the heads up. I think I’m going t get some sleep. Have a good night Abigail.’

‘Abby, just call me Abby. You too mystery man, I don’t suppose you’re gonna give me your name?’

‘U’d suppose right, I’m not. Night Abby.’

 

Shutting the phone off so as to not completely kill the battery he looked up at Harry and grinned, “No one has any idea, and Haz, I really think I like her.”

“Aren’t you glad you listened to me?! Maybe you’ll find your princess after all Ni.” Stretching he stood up and headed towards the door, “You got it from here?”  
Niall nodded, “Yeah mate I do. Thanks Haz.” Stripping to his boxer briefs he walked over to the table and grabbed her phone, deciding against his better judgment he turned it back on, setting it back down he walked over and rummaged through his bag until he found his charger, grabbing both items he crawled into the bed and plugged it in. Sliding it open he tapped on her iTunes and pulled up the Charming <3 playlist with a smile, hitting shuffle he let out a chuckle as he heard the opening chords to The Scripts Millionaires, “Well at least the mystery has been solved as ta who this reminds her of.” He laid there, listening to one song after another, from the sappy love songs, to the classic rock songs, to the dirty and upbeat songs, he just listened until he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face, and a feeling that something good was about to come out of this.

 

Elle jolted awake from her dream, body drenched in sweat, coming to she heard One Thing playing from the table next to her, “Fucker! I hate him.”

“Liar.”

She sat up and looked over at Abigail’s sleeping frame, “You’re awake?”

“Not really, but I am now. Go back to sleep.”

She sighed, “I can’t, I can’t stop thinking about our mystery man.”

“Our mystery man? Honey, you mean YOUR mystery man.”

Rolling her eyes in the dark she laid back down, “This fucking song though.”

“You love it, now shut the fuck up and go back to sleep before I hit you over the head with something to knock you out.”

Elle snorted, “Fuck off Abby, I’m going back to bed. Happy now mom?”

“First of all yes, second of all, fuck you.”

Giggling she curled up under the covers deeper, closing her eyes she tried to go back to the dream she had before she woke up, “You’re a fucking asshole Niall Horan.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“Elle, get your ass up!” Abigail said with a smile over her best friends sleeping frame, “You have a new text from mystery man.”

Groaning, Elle pulled the blankets over her head, “But I don’t want to.” 

Abigail popped the tab on the cold, unopened Doubleshot, “I brought caffeine.”

Slipping her hand out from under the blankets she held it in the air, curling and uncurling her fingers, “Caffeine, now.” 

“Nope, not until you get your lazy ass out of bed.”

Sighing she pulled back the blankets, rubbing her eyes she held out her hand, “Hand it over Abby.”

“Message first, then caffeine I promise it’s worth it.”

Grumbling she grabbed the phone from her friend, the frown instantly becoming a smile as she read the text on the screen, ‘Good morning beautiful El, and ta u as well Abby. Any plans for the day?’ Hitting reply she couldn’t stop the giggle that came from her,

‘Morning yourself, no big plans really, gonna grab breakfast, and then hang out for the day. You?’

‘Where u guys goin for breakfast, any place special?’

‘Why? You gonna stalk me mystery man? ;)’

‘Would it bother u if I did?’

‘Might creep me out a bit, yeah haha. No, as far as I know nowhere special. What’s on your agenda for the day? Bringing me my phone maybe?’

‘Hahahaha! Might just hang out today, my days are usually pretty rush rush, day off today so I think I might just do nothing.’

‘No bringin me my phone? I’m disappointed.’

‘Soon, I promise soon. I’m kinda enjoying getting ta know u.’

‘Honestly? Me too. Alright, I gotta give you to Abby and roll out of bed so I can get my caffeine that she’s taken hostage. I’ll text you after we get wherever it is we’re goin, sounds good yeah?’

‘Sounds good!’

Tossing the phone to Abigail she sighed as she pulled the blankets back and slid out of the bed. Extending her hand she took the can of Starbucks from her friend, “Not cool, holding the caffeine hostage is a no no and you know that. Where the hell are we going for breakfast anyway?”

Elle stood at the counter waiting on their order while Abigail held the table for them. Once she walked back over she plopped down in the chair and took a long sip of her frappe,   
“Oh Starbucks with three extra shots how I love thee let me count the ways.”

“You’re so friggin weird.” Abigail looked around the packed location when her eyes happened to collide into a pair of blue ones; looking over at her best friend she made eye contact with him again and motioned for him to over to sit with them. She smiled as he nodded and made his way over, “So Elle, don’t panic.”

Glancing up at her friend she lifted her eyebrow, “Why would I panic?”

“Ladies, mind if I sit with you?” 

Stopping mid sip, Elle swallowed and shook her head, standing to move over she caught him eyeing her, her skin immediately blushing as she remembered how she left the hotel; sweat pant capri’s, Captain America tee shirt, her hair a hot mess on the top of her head. Clearing her throat she inwardly giggled as it was his turn to blush. Sliding over she patted the seat next to her and immediately took another sip of her drink.

Abigail watched the blonde in front of her and her best friend beside her as they secretly snuck glances at each other, neither of them speaking. In fact, she was positive that the only reason Elle had managed to suck down her drink so fast was so as to avoid having to speak. Finally getting fed up she cleared her throat, “We really should be at a table for 4.” She laughed as they both looked up at her, “You know, a place for the three of us and the awkward.” Glancing at her friend she watched as she rolled her eyes, “Seriously though, you can smell the awkward radiating off the two of you.” 

“Are you done yet Abby?” Elle asked through gritted teeth.

She shrugged, “I don’t know, are you at some point going to introduce yourself or are you just assuming he knows you?”

Blushing Elle looked down at her cup and then back towards Niall, releasing the straw from her lips she extended her hand, “Elle.”

“Niall.” He replied with a smile.

Abigail just smiled, “Sorry Niall, she’s only ever this awkward when she’s attracted to someone.”

“ABIGAIL!” The brunette shouted, “Was that really necessary?!”

Throwing back her head she laughed, “Yes, yes it was. The look on your face was PRICELESS.” 

“You’ll have to excuse my best friend; she apparently has forgotten her manners back at our hotel room.” 

He laughed, “No problem,” Taking a drink of his tea he focused back on Elle, “Captain America huh?”

She shrugged, “If they had had Iron Man I’d be rocking a Tony Stark tee shirt right now. I do love all the Avengers but Iron Man will always be my favorite.” Letting out a dramatic girlie sigh she felt Abigail kick her from under the table, Niall’s laugh bouncing off the walls, “Ouch! What?”

“Really, you’ve got a crush on the guy next to you and you go all goo goo eyes over Robert Downey Jr, rude much?” She just rolled her eyes, “Sorry about that, apparently she’s forgotten her manners today as well. Looks like you caught us both on a bad day.”

He laughed, “It’s fine really.”

The table got quiet until Abigail slid her chair out, “Okay seriously, I can’t take the awkward anymore.” Standing she smiled at Niall and then at Elle, “I’m going sightseeing. I’m going to leave her in your capable hands Mr. Horan as long as you’re up for it. I promise, she’s not all that scary and doesn’t bite…” She smirked at her best friend, “Unless you ask her to.”

Elle shook her head, “I’m sure Niall’s got better things to do than sit here in awkward silence with me.”

“Actually, I was going to see Iron Man three later on this afternoon, have you seen it yet?”

“Ummm, no, dying to though.”

He smiled, “Good, I didn’t feel like going alone.”

“What?” She asked dumbfounded.

Abigail leaned down next to her best friend’s ear, “I’m pretty sure he just told you you’re going to the movies with him.”

“Thank you captain obvious!” She looked at Niall, “Okay.” Giving him the address to the hotel she and Abigail were staying they excused themselves and promised to see him later. Walking down the sidewalk she heard Abigail’s phone, “Shit! I forgot about mystery man!” Taking the phone from her friend she saw his text, ‘Shit! Sorry, had an unexpected visitor at the breakfast table ;)’

‘Oh? Anyone I know?’

‘Maybe ;)’

‘I’m guessing with the winky face it’s someone u didn’t mind seein.’

‘Yeah, it was a pleasant surprise.’

‘R u gonna tell me who it was?’

‘Welllll….oh look at that, I gotta go. Hahahaha, maybe later, right now I’m just tryin to take it all in.’

‘oooh, does this mean he was Irish with blonde hair and blue eyes?’

‘*gasp* am I that transparent?’

‘How did it go?!’

‘Awkward hahahaha. Although it’s not his fault, I tend to be awkward around people I crush on. Luckily for me Abby was there to make me turn about fifty shades of red, which was an ice breaker I suppose cause we’re goin to the movies later.’

‘Has the fan girling kicked in yet?’

‘Nah, nerves yes, fan girling no.’

‘Why not? Most girls would be throwing themselves at the ground for this.’

‘I’m not most girls. He’s a guy, a guy that I happen to have a crush on.’

‘So I’m guessing u and Abby r about ta do some massive shopping huh?’

‘Nope, I’m going comfy casual. Jeans, tee shirt, and converse.’

‘Sounds perfect ta me.’

‘I thought so, I mean I was wearing sweats, a tee shirt, flip flops and a mop that I call hair earlier when he met me, he may wanna know that I clean up nice.’

‘Maybe he thought u looked just fine like that.’

‘Maybe, but I doubt it. Although, he didn’t head for the hills so, that’s a good sign yeah?’

‘I’d say so. Text me after and let me know how it goes?’

‘Absolutely.’

 

Niall smiled as he once again pulled up the Charming playlist on her phone and hit shuffle, attaching it to his charger he collapsed on the bed, “Ya could’ve been wearing a trash bag and I still would’ve told ya that yer comin with me.” Feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, “What’s up Zee?”

“You have your skateboard yeah?”

“Yeah, did ya find a park?”

“Loueh did, we’re gonna head out there now, you wanna come with?”

Sliding off the bed he smiled, “Yeah mate, I’ll meet ya in the lobby.” Turning off the playlist he locked Elle’s phone and grabbed his skateboard, leaving the room.

 

“Any idea what you’re gonna wear?” Abigail asked as they strolled down the street, glancing at her friend she scrunched her face, “You’re at least going to change out of this I hope.”

Elle rolled her eyes, “I had planned on it yes. I mean, really, I would hope you’d know me better than that. Jeans, tee shirt and Converse is what I plan on wearing later. Why?”

“Just checking to make sure you were gonna go as a hobo.”

“Fuck you.” She giggled, “I don’t know about you but seriously, I feel as though we deserve a date with a Jacuzzi. Maybe it’ll calm my nerves, you down?”

“Fucking right I am, let’s go! Hey, I forgot to ask, how’d mystery man take the whole you meeting and going on a date with Niall?”

She shrugged, “How can he take it? He seems genuinely happy for me, but it’s hard to tell via text. He asked me what I was wearing, I told him. Come to think of it, he told me it sounded perfect, so I think I’m set.” Elle stopped in the lobby of the hotel and grabbed Abigail, “Just please promise me you’ll behave.”

“Why El, I’m offended you think I’d do anything BUT behave.”

Snorting she rolled her eyes, “Hi, have we met. Do you need to be reminded of breakfast?” Releasing her friend she headed to the elevator, “Let’s go woman!”

“Don’t get your panties in a wad, you make it sound like you have a hot date this afternoon or something.” 

Shoving Abigail into the wall Elle blushed, “Shut up and let’s go, I seriously need to relax.”

 

Sitting on the edge of the half pipe Niall just stared out into space, jumping as he felt someone’s hand clasping his back, looking up he spotted Zayn smiling at him, “Food break?”

“Nah, wondering what’s up with you.”

He shrugged, “Absolutely nothing mate.”

Zayn couldn’t help but nod and smile, “Who is she?”

“What?”

He laughed, “Don’t be stupid Ni, we all noticed the minute you brought that phone out of the venue with you. Who is she?”

“A girl.”

Sitting next to his friend he grinned, “Does this girl have a name?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“How much Haz has already told ya.”

“All he’s told us is that you spotted said girl at the show in the front row and that she left her phone. He might have also mentioned that you went through it and are now in the process of getting to know her. But past that, noting.”

Niall just snorted, “Her name is Elle, she has a six year old son, I ran into her and her best friend at Starbuck’s this morning and sat with them. She doesn’t know it’s me that has her phone, and I may or may not have a date with her this afternoon.”

“Oooh, what are you gonna do?”

“Going to see Iron Man three.”

He nodded, “She’s into comics?”

“Seems to be; she was wearing a Captain America tee shirt this morning.”

Chuckling Zayn clapped his friend on the back, “Mate, I’d say she’s a keeper.”

“Hey Zee?”

“Yeah Ni?”

“Ya know that girl that you and Li were staring at all night last night?”

He nodded and licked his lips as he remembered seeing her in the crowd, “Yeah, she’s hard to forget.”

“Her name is Abigail, and she’s Elle’s best friend. Wanna come with?”

“Yeah mate, sounds wicked.”

“Are you two blokes gonna sit up there all day like a couple of lazy bastards or are you actually gonna do enjoy yourselves?!”

Niall laughed, “Loueh’s right, let’s go.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with coming with? It’s not weird?”

Abigail laughed, “Seriously, would you calm down?”

Elle collapsed onto the bed, “I can’t help it! I’m jumpy! This is my first actual DATE in YEARS.”

“I know.” Hearing her phone go off she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled, “Mystery man says good luck and have fun tonight.”

She blew a stray strand of hair from her face, “Yeah, he’s a whole other problem that one.”

“Nah, I bet he hopes that Niall completely bombs with you tonight so he can have you all to himself.”

Laughing Elle rolled her eyes, “You’re horrible, but probably right.” Laying back on the bed she let out a sigh, “Time check?”

“Time fer ya ta get off that bed so we’re not late.” Niall replied as he stood in the doorway, Zayn behind him. Looking at Abigail he smiled, “Abigail, Zayn, Zayn, Abigail.”

Looking at Elle and then back towards Zayn and Niall she smiled wide, “Oh you brought your best friend? Perfect!! He and I can stay and chat, don’t think that just cause you’re Niall Horan that you get a free pass on dating my friend. And what better way for me to get to know you is through your best friend.” She winked at Elle, giggling as she watched her friend turn red once again, “What the hell is it with you Horan? Any time my best friend is near you or talks about you she turns RED.” Walking over to her she pulled her off the bed, “C’mon, up ya go.” Bringing her over to Niall she smirked, “Oh wait!” Grabbing Elle’s hand she saw the look of horror on her face, “Bippity.” Taking Niall’s, “Boppity,” Placing them together she smirked, “Boo! See?! I’m your fairy godmother!”

“I hate you.” Elle mumbled as she tried to pull her hand from Niall’s completely horrified by her best friend’s actions, only to find that his grip got tighter the more she tried to pull away. 

“Alright kids, have a good time, and Ni, try and behave yourself okay. You think you can do that for me?” She laughed as she felt Elle’s hand against her arm, “Not nice!”

Shaking her head she turned and finally chanced a look at Niall, “Sorry, apparently having Zayn in a two foot radius causes her to have a massive case of verbal diarrhea.” Giving 

Zayn an apologetic glance she continued, “If she can’t behave herself just let me know, or feel free to punish her yourself.” Turning to Niall she smiled, “Shall we?”  
Unable to contain his smile he nodded and laughed, “Yeah, we shall.”

The minute the door closed Zayn turned to Abigail and smiled, “You know he has her phone yeah?”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Niall, do you mind if we get a picture with you?”

“Niall, can we get an autograph and a group picture?”

Niall smiled as he watched how Elle jumped right in to help take pictures for the small group of girls, signing a few more autographs he stepped away and walked over to her, “Thanks for that.”

She shrugged, “It’s fine, that must get kinda crazy sometimes huh?”

“It has it’s moments, but generally it goes okay.” Smiling he took her hand, “ready?”

She nodded, following him into the theatre, and then to the concession stand she giggled as she watched him eye over the food carefully, “Tough decision?”

“Can be, but I think I’ll just stick ta popcorn.”

Smiling she stood next to him, ordering a small bag for herself smothered in butter. Taking their seats in the room towards the back she just shook her head as she watched him lean his head back and toss popcorn in the air allowing it to settle in his mouth, “One of times you’re gonna choke.”

“Nah.”

Giggling she grabbed a few kernels of hers and popped them into her mouth, jumping as she heard choking coming from next to her. Turning her head she handed him his drink, and shook her head as she tried not to giggle, “You okay?”

“Not a word.”

Putting up her hands she started giggling, “I told you that was going to happen if you weren’t careful. You okay?”

“Am now, thanks.” He replied as he blushed, refusing to look at her. Thankful when the house lights went down and the movie previews started; glancing at Elle he couldn’t help but smile, leaning in her direction he began to hum One Thing, watching as her eyes shifted in his direction, “What?”

“Nothing,” She replied as she refocused on screen in front of her.

Smiling again he leaned over closer, humming the same tune into her ear, her whole head turning this time, “Problem?”

She shook her head, “I’m hearing things.”

“What are ya hearing?”

“It’s nothing, shush and watch the movie Horan.” 

Chuckling he began to dig into the popcorn, occasionally humming a tune that she would find familiar; her eyes would look in his direction and then immediately back to the screen. Finishing his popcorn he placed the empty bucket on the floor and got comfortable, and then it hit him. Using one of the oldest tricks in the book he yawned and then proceeded to put his arm around her, only to hear her giggle at him, he began to pull it away, her middle finger curling around his to keep it in place as her head rested against him. They stayed like that for a while, their middle fingers curled around one another until then it was their ring fingers, pointer fingers, and finally pinky and thumbs, properly holding hands as they sat curled up as best they could while watching the movie. 

 

“How long has he realized who she is?”

“Since he had Paul grab her phone. Why does she want to be with him?”

Abigail sighed, “Because she genuinely wants to get to know him, and I can tell you from what she’s gotten to know she likes him.”

“Is she still going to like him when he leaves to go back home?”

“Yes, she’s still going to like him then. What makes you think she won’t?”

He shrugged, “Maybe she’ll get bored.”

“Maybe he’ll get bored. How do I know he won’t just drop her like a bad habit once he leaves here?”

“He won’t and he wouldn’t. Look, the way he talked to me about her, I’ve never seen him so into someone before. Like, he really likes Elle, and I don’t want him to get hurt.”

She looked up at and smiled at him, “He won’t, any time she talks to him her eyes light up and she doesn’t stop smiling. It’s sick really.” Abigail giggled, “In all honesty, I’ve never met two people more suited for one another than Ni and Elle. The question is, how do we get to them to see it. She already feels like she’s not good enough for him, that she’ll never be good enough for him. Then there are all the girls he’s seen with…” 

“Those are just friends, now he’s not allowed female friends?”

Abigail looked up at him and glared, “I never said that, of course he is. She’s just got to know that she can trust him. She’s dealt with enough over the last couple of years that I’m honestly surprised that she went to the movies with him.”

“You don’t think she can’t handle him being famous?”

“No, I KNOW she can handle that, just like I know she can handle all the bashing that’s going to happen if they do start dating. I just, she’s my best friend, and she deserves to be happy, I want Niall to be the person that can do that.”

“No pressure.” Zayn mumbled into his drink.

“You’re missing my point Zayn, I’m looking out for her like you’re looking out for Niall. It’s what best friends do, I’m not trying to put him up on a pedestal and say he is her end all be all. I’m just saying it would be nice for her if he were that person. She deserves it just like he does, that’s all I’m saying.”

Placing his cup down he looked her in the eyes, “She’s not into him for any other reason than she genuinely likes him right?”

“Um, duh, I said that at the beginning of this conversation.”

“No other like, huge motives to try and become a celebrity?”

She shook her head, “No, and by no I mean HELL NO. She doesn’t want all that extra attention, she’s content with her life with Jackson.”

“Speaking of, he’s six right? How is he going to handle her dating someone that’s not his dad?”

“He’s never met his dad, and wants his mom to be happy. Did Ni tell you what Jackson told him on the phone?”

He shook his head, “Nah.”

“He told Ni that his mom only belongs with one person.”

“And that is?”

She snorted, “You really are thick aren’t you? It’s Niall. He can see how she gets when she talks about him. She’s got celebrity friends; she’s not friends with them for who they are, she’s friends with them because she genuinely LIKES THEM.” 

“Well I guess the next thing we do is figure out how to get them to make this work.”

 

Ducking into the hotel Elle giggled, “Holy stalkerazzi.”

“After a while ya just kinda get used ta it.”

She cocked her eyebrow, “really? Cause I don’t see you just getting used to it.”

He laughed, “Okay, so ya don’t.” Taking her hand they stepped inside the elevator, “Thanks fer comin with me.”

“Thanks for not givin me a choice.” She winked at him, and then jumped as the elevator moved, “God I hate these things.” She blushed as she saw him smiling at her, “What?”

He shook his head, “Why do ya do that?”

“Do what?”

“Blush whenever ya catch me lookin at ya?”

She shrugged, “Because I do that when I have a crush on a guy and then happen to miraculously find me attractive.”

“That’s because ya are.” He moved closer to her, releasing her hand he pulled her into his embrace, “Yer absolutely beautiful El, don’t let anyone tell ya otherwise.”

She shook her head, “Nah, definitely not.” 

“Can’t take a compliment can ya?”

“Nope, because everyone who has ever said that has always taken it back or lied to me. So I have a hard time believing it.”

The elevator came to a stop, looking at her he smiled, “Then I’ll just have ta be the one that makes ya believe it.”

Shaking her head they walked out to the elevator and to her hotel room door. Gulping she looked up at him, “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Thanks fer comin with me.” He stood there with her briefly, both of them shoveling their feet, “We should probably go in huh?”

Her heart sank just a little, “Yeah I guess so.” Pulling out the keycard she held it between them, looking up at him she gave him a half smile, “Thanks again Ni.” 

Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned down to kiss her, only to come in contact with her cheek, “El I-“

“I don’t want you to think that I’m a slut, or that I only went with you because you’re Niall Horan of One Direction. I’m just really afraid you feel that way right now.”

He shook his head, lifting his hands he slid them through her brown locks, “You’re going to have to trust me El, when I tell ya I don’t think of ya that way.” Dipping his head he rubbed his lips against hers, “Not by a long shot.” Rubbing his lips against hers again he let out a sigh of relief when she returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. Breaking the kiss he placed his forehead against hers, “Yer beautiful Elle, I mean it and I don’t care how many times I have ta tell ya that, I will.” 

She blushed and shook her head, “It’ll wear off, trust me, it always does.”

“Are you two quite done yet?” Abigail said with a wink as she threw the door open, “El, you’ve gotta call Jackson, and you also have to figure out what to do about your missing PHONE.” Stealing a glance at Niall she winked, and then giggled as he watched him glare at Zayn. Moving to the side she allowed Elle in and she stepped out into the hallway, leaning up she hugged him, “Your secret is safe with me, just promise me you won’t hurt her okay?”

“I won’t Abby, I promise.”

Releasing him she turned to Zayn, “Thanks for keepin me company while your boy kidnapped my bestie. We should do it again sometime yeah?”

“Definitely.” He responded with a smile, leaning down he gave her a chaste kiss, “I’ll call you.”

“Uh huh,” She nodded, “Suuuure you will.” 

Clapping Niall on the shoulder he winked at Abigail, “So you’re gonna have to tell me how it went mate.”

 

Closing the door Abigail turned back towards Elle who was just staring out into space, “Well, SPILL IT!”

She shook her head, “Gotta talk to Jacks first, then I will.” Hearing the familiar voice on the other end she smiled, “Hey baby!”

“Hi Mom, what did you and Aunt Abby do today?”

She sat down on the end of the bed, “Nothing exciting, went to Starbucks, met Niall Horan…”

“You what?”

She giggled, “Met Niall! He sat with us at breakfast today!”

“Did you kiss him?”

“Jackson! No, I did not kiss him.”

“But mom! He’s your OTP! You’re assuposed to kiss him!”

Looking up at Abigail she rolled her eyes, “You need to quit listening to your Aunt Abby. However, I do want to tell you that I went to a movie with him.”

“Did you kiss him then?”

She laughed, “NO! I didn’t, but I had a good time.”

“Is he nice?”

“Eh,” She heard him laugh, “nah, he is, really nice. So, tell me what you did with gramma today?”

Abigail watched and listened as Elle talked to Jackson, grabbing the room service menu she handed it to Elle, “What do you want for dinner?” Rolling her eyes as she watched her friend point to the nachos on the appetizer section, “nachos aren’t dinner!” She said in a stern whispered voice, relenting she grabbed the menu back and ordered their dinner.   
Once she noticed that Elle was off the phone she smiled, “Before you text mystery man you need to tell me what happened!”

Elle just couldn’t stop smiling, “It was nice! It was different, a nice different!” She giggled, “I’m sorry I just, it was nice. I really like him Abby, like really really like him.”

“Even though you’re both super awkward?”

She nodded, “His awkward is what makes me like him the most.”

“Did he kiss you?”

“Is this twenty questions?”

Abigail laughed as she watched Elle turn red, “Oh my God he did! How was it?”

“Nice?” She covered her mouth as she giggled so hard she snorted, “Jesus Christ! Not cute!”

“Totally cute!”

She shook her head, “Let me just say this, it would have been nicer if you and Zayn hadn’t been standin at the door waiting for us like an old married couple!” Picking up a pillow she threw it at her best friend, “Now give me the damn phone back!” Pulling it out of Abigail’s hands she pulled up her name and started a new text, ‘Hey!’

‘How’d it go?!’

‘*shrugs* It was okay, he tried to act all suave by tossing popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth, and of course he choked. Then he pulled the whole yawning arm around the shoulder thing..’

‘So I’m guessing it didn’t go well?’

‘*sigh* I think it just made me adore him even more.’

Niall grinned wide as he saw her text, tapping reply he responded, ‘Guess this means I’m out of the running huh? U said u and Abby r gonna be in town til Tuesday? I got pulled out of town on business, but I’ll be in the LA area if u guys can make it out here. Otherwise I’m gonna have to ship ur phone back t u.’ Hitting reply he looked up at Zayn, “What do ya think the chances are that they’ll actually go out there are?”

Zayn laughed, “I’d say good considering the way she couldn’t stop looking at you. Besides, I’m sure Abby will convince her.”

“Speaking of Abby,” He pulled back his free hand and punched Zayn in the arm, “What the fuck mate?”

“Sorry! I couldn’t help it!”

Niall shook his head, “Big mouth.”

Zayn shrugged, “It’s gonna help you out in the long run yeah?”

“Lucky for you it is.”

 

Elle just stared at her phone, “He’s in LA now on a business trip so I’m not getting my phone back unless we go there.” She sighed as she collapsed back down onto her bed, “That’s another few days without Jackson, and I’m not sure I can afford to go out there right now.”

Abigail saddled up next to her best friend and pulled her into her body, “Don’t worry El, it’ll work out it always does. Have you replied to him?”

She shook her head, “Not yet, maybe I should just have him send it to me?” Tapping reply she started another text to him, ‘Awww boo! Not sure I’m going to be able to make it out there. I miss my kiddo :(‘

‘That’s understandable; just let me know one way or another yeah?’

‘And now I wanna break out into Teenage Kicks, lovely.’

‘Lol! Speaking of, let’s talk about this Charming playlist of urs…’

‘What do u wanna know?’

‘What inspired the songs on it?’

‘*sigh* A lot of it was my mood, but mostly each song represents how I feel about Charming in one aspect or another, why are you so interested?’

‘Just an enquiring mind that wants t know. If u had t choose any song on that playlist that best describes ur feelings, which one would it be and why?’

She sighed as she read and reread the text, “He wants to know about the Charming playlist.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

She nodded, “What do I have to lose?”

Abigail just smiled, “This is true, what did he ask?”

“Which song best describes my feelings and why.”

Giggling Abigail responded, “One Thing?”

“There are way too many.”

“So choose the top three.”

Sighing she responded, ‘I’ll give you my top three. One Thing, Mirrors, and Demi Lovato’s Heart Attack, as funny as that sounds.’

‘Why r they ur top three?’

‘One Thing is, because it haunts me, and because the chorus just fits so perfectly for everything I’ve been going through since November. Mirrors because it’s exactly how I want to feel about someone, I want to spend the rest of my life with someone and look at them and see two reflections that have turned into one, and Heart Attack because yeah, it’s   
EVERYTHING I feel about him and more. From the downright awkward, to seeing him for the first time and wanting to run because I’m scared of how he makes me feel.’

‘And how does he make you feel?’

‘*sigh* That’s a loaded question, he makes me a feel a lot of things. A lot of things that I haven’t felt in a very long time; but mostly he makes me feel like I should run because I’m not good enough for him.’

‘Who is Charming Elle?’

She gulped as she read the text, taking a breath she hit reply, ‘Niall.’


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Pacing the lobby Abigail’s eyes glanced around to make sure Elle wasn’t present, “Hey Mom, we need to talk.”

“Is everything okay Abby? Elle hasn’t told me otherwise.”

“I need for you to trust me, and I need for you to not say anything to El.”

“Now I’m worried.”

“Don’t be. I have a friend that’s going to fly out and pick Jackson up, and then fly back to LA with him. “ 

“Do I know this friend?”

“No, and Elle doesn’t know anything about it. It’s kind of a surprise for her. I know she’s missed him a lot lately, and we kinda got invited to go to LA to see One Direction.”

“What does that have to do with Jackson?”

“He was invited as well.”

“Abby, who is this friend that’s going to come and get Jackson?”

Abigail sighed, “It’s Niall Horan, he’s a member of the band, and he’s also started seeing Elle.”

“Why didn’t she say anything?”

“Because you know how she is, plus they went out on their first date this afternoon. Just don’t say anything to her okay? Niall will be out there tomorrow to get him, and then I’ll fly back out with him. Deal?”

“I won’t say anything to her I promise.” Stopping she looked over at Jackson and smiled, “She really likes this guy doesn’t she?”

Smiling Abigail responded, “Yeah, and he really likes her too.” Putting their plans in place and hanging up the phone Abigail dialed her friend’s number, “Ni?”

“Everything all set?”

“Yeah, her mom is going to meet you at the airport with Jackson tomorrow, and I’ll fly out to LA with Elle, well, after I convince her to go that is.”

“She doesn’t know about the concert right?”

“Not yet, but I’ll come up with something. How are we going to do this after you guys get back?”

“I’ll text ya when I get to the venue, ya can come out and grab Jackson while I distract her at rehearsal. Oh and Abby, I’ve kinda got something planned for Jackson that I’m going ta need yer help with.”

“What’s up?”

“I want Jackson ta come out on stage with me during rehearsal and sing my solo from One Thing with me. Oh and Abby, did ya know her Charming playlist was me? Is that why ya told me ta listen ta it?”

Abigail just smiled, “Perfect and yes, I did, why is there something wrong with that?” Spotting her friend she ducked into a corner, “Look, I gotta go, Elle’s down in the lobby lookin for me. Text me when you get to the venue, oh and let me know that you’ve made it alright when you pick up Jackson.” Hanging up the phone she jogged up to Elle, “Hey.”

“I thought you came down for ice?”

“I did.”

She lifted her eyebrow, “Um, you forgot the bucket number one and number two the ice machine is the other way. What are you hiding from me?”

“Nothing!”

Elle nodded, “Uh huh, I know that shifty eyed look, what’s goin on?”

Abigail sighed, “Can we talk about this up in the room please?”

Relenting the brunette dragged her best friend back up to their shared hotel room, “So spill it.”

“Zayn called me after he and Niall got back to their hotel.”

“And?”

“And, they invited us to go out to LA to see their concert at the Staples Center.”

“Abby, I can’t! I miss Jackson, plus what am I going to do about work?”

Abigail nodded, “I know, I know! But this is a once in a lifetime chance El! Think about it, you, me, Zayn, and Niall in Los Angeles, how often do you get a chance to hang out with the guy that you have a crush on and also has a crush on you.” She watched Elle give her a skeptical look, “Knock that shit off right now. He DOES genuinely return the crush so quit looking at me like that dammit.”

“He was being nice Abs.”

She shook her head, “No, he likes you.”

“I’m not going to argue with you anymore, I can’t go to LA, I can’t.”

“Can you not because you miss Jackson? Or is it because you’re scared of how you feel about Ni?”

“I’m not going to follow him all over the US like a lost puppy dog. I’m not one of those girls, never have been one of those girls, and never will be one of those girls.”

“He certainly doesn’t see you that way. Look Elle, don’t make me quote Usher, but this is a once in a lifetime chance, dude look at me!” Grabbing her friends face she turned it in her direction, “He likes you, you like him, stop over thinking things, stop assuming the worst. Just GO WITH IT, besides you never know until you let go right?”

Elle rolled her eyes, “I saw that coming a mile away. Look Abby, I understand what’s going on, I understand this is once in a lifetime. But you also have to understand that, things are going to change when we leave LA and we go back home. I’m not going to see him, and what’s going to happen when he goes back to London? Skype and FaceTime are great, but it’s not the same. What if it just doesn’t work?”

“You and your what if’s. What is your heart telling you to do?”

“Go.”

“Then for once in your life Elle, stop assuming people are going to disappoint you and follow your heart.”

“You already bought the plane tickets didn’t you?”

Abigail smirked, “Yeah I kinda already did.”

“Bitch, you knew I’d cave.”

“And I was right, as always, now pack up cause we’re leaving early tomorrow morning.”

 

Elle tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Niall. Sighing she crawled out of bed and grabbed Abby’s phone, ‘You up?’

‘Everything okay?’

‘Meh, just needed someone to talk to.’

‘What’s goin on?’

‘*sigh* We’re going to LA tomorrow.’

‘It’ll be nice t finally meet u.’

‘Agreed, also goin to the concert as well.’

‘U don’t sound excited about that.’

‘I am, I just, I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.’

‘U don’t think he likes u do u?’

‘Nope, I think he’s only doin it to be nice.’

‘I think ur wrong Elle, I think he does like u, u just refuse t see it.’

‘Why though? Why me? What is it about me?’

‘I’m not him so I can’t answer that, but what I can tell u is that from everything I’ve gotten t know, u r an amazing woman. U have great taste in music, ur family means everything t u, ur sensible, and u deserve t be happy.’

‘*sigh* I’m not good enough for him, not pretty enough, I’m a single mom for cryin out loud.’

‘Ur beautiful Elle, u r good enough for him, and I bet if he ever met Jackson he’d see what an amazing mother u r. What has happened to u in the past t make u feel this way?’

‘There’s not enough time in the world for that conversation. Let’s just say I have my ex-husband to thank for most of this. *sighs* I dunno, I just…what if it doesn’t work out?’

‘What if it does?’

‘What if he gets bored with me?’

‘What if he doesn’t? Would u feel the same way if he weren’t a celebrity?’

‘Legitimate question and yes, I would.’

‘I guess this means ur gonna have t trust him rn’t u?’

‘And I guess that’s what I’m having the biggest problem with.’

‘He hasn’t given u a reason t not trust him right?’

‘Considering we’ve only been out once together, no.’

‘Then give him a chance, u never know what will happen.’

‘Now you sound like Abby! Okay, thanks mystery man.’

‘Anytime Elle, it’s late, get some sleep.’

‘Going now. Night xx.’

‘Night. Xx’

 

Niall scrolled back on their conversation, hearing a knock on the door he jumped up and answered it to see Harry standing on the other side, “Hey Haz.”

“How’d your date go?”

He sighed, “Zee told ya didn’t he?”

Harry laughed, “Yeah mate he did. So?”

“It was fine.”

“Heard you kissed her.” He wiggled his eyebrows, “How was that?”

Niall shook his head, “Jesus Christ, can’t anyone keep a secret?” Sighing he looked up at his friend, “It was nice.”

“Then why do you look like someone just kicked your puppy?”

He chuckled, “Because she doesn’t feel like she deserves what’s happening.”

“What is happening Ni?”

He shrugged, “I’d like ta see where whatever this is between her and I goes.”

“You really like her don’t you?”

“Yeah ya nit wit, I do, a lot.”

Harry just smiled, “Does she know you have her phone?”

“Nah, not yet.”

“How do you think she’s gonna handle it when you tell her?”

“I dunno Haz, but I hope it’s okay cause I kinda enjoy havin her around.”

“Little birdie also known as Zayn Malik, also told me that you’re flying out to get her kid tomorrow?”

He nodded, “Yeah, she misses him, a lot, so I thought it’d be nice.”

“Our little Nialler…” Wiping the fake tears from under his eyes, “All grown up.”

“Fuck you Styles.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m happy for you Ni, I just really hope it works out for you.”

“Me too Haz, me too.”

 

“What time does our flight leave?!” Elle asked as she tossed clothes into her duffle bag frantically.

“Our flight leaves in four hours, relax Elle! We’ve got plenty of time!”

She shook her head, “I can’t believe I’m doing this, what if he changes his mind?”

Abigail just rolled her eyes, “Too late now, I’m pretty sure he’s stuck with you and perfectly fine with it. Stop over thinking it!!”

“Okay fine! But if it doesn’t go well I’m blaming you.”

Smirking, Abigail placed the last of her clothes into her suitcase, “That’s fine by me because it’s not going to be that way. I do believe Ms. Cinderella that you have FINALLY met your Prince Charming.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Says the girl with the Cinderella phone case and Charming playlist, speaking of Charming playlist, how’d THAT conversation go?”

Elle shrugged, “Seemed to go okay, he didn’t answer me when I told him who the playlist was based on, that kinda concerns me a little.”

“Maybe he didn’t know what to say?”

“Maybe he thinks I’m crazy.”

“You always think everyone thinks you’re crazy. You’re NOT crazy Elle, I don’t know how many times you need to be told that.”

She sighed, “Fine, but still, I feel kinda bad.”

Abigail handed her friend the phone, “Text him and ask him.”

Taking the phone she sighed and took a breath, ‘Hadn’t heard from you today, everything okay?’

‘Yeah, just been swamped, how r u holdin up?”

‘*shrugs* Okay I guess, thanks for the talk last night.’

‘Like I said, any time.’

‘Hey, you never responded after I told you who the playlist was based on.’

‘Oh, just caught me off guard I guess.’ He couldn’t contain his grin as he thought back that conversation, ‘Hey Elle, I think u should text me when u land, and then we should meet for dinner.’

‘I’d love to; I just don’t feel right about it.’

‘Bring him with u.’

‘Okay, I’ll ask him. I gotta get goin, we’re headed to the airport, I’ll text you when we land.’

Handing the phone back to Abigail she let out a breath, “That was awkward, and uncomfortable on all sorts of levels.”

“What did he say?”

“That it caught him off guard, other than that nothing really. Asked me to meet him tonight at The Grove for dinner and that I should bring Ni with me.”

“At least you’d get your phone back.”

“True, but I feel like I’m hurting him.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“Why not?”

She shrugged, “Just don’t.” 

 

“Gramma, who is pickin me up?”

“You’ll see.”

The little boy huffed, walking over to the nearest chair he collapsed in it and pulled out his Nintendo DS, starting a game he caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of his eye. Lifting his head he watched as the man he saw looked straight at him and smiled at him, “Gramma!”

Niall stopped in front of the little boy, “Ya must be Jackson.” He extended his hand, “I’m Niall.”

“I know who you are.” Jackson responded as he shook the blondes hand, “How do you know me?”

“I’m actually here ta bring ya ta yer mom. She misses ya a lot, so I’m bringing ya out ta LA ta see her.”

Jackson’s brown eyes widened, “Does she know?”

Niall shook his head, “Nah, so we need ta keep this a secret okay?”

“Okay!” Giving his grandmother a hug goodbye he took Niall’s hand and they headed back through security to head off to LA.

 

Maneuvering through LAX was becoming increasingly difficult for Elle as noticed that she was being followed by photographers, “Jesus Christ.” Pulling her luggage behind her she was thankful to see Zayn standing outside an SUV, looking over at Abigail she giggled as she saw her friend’s face light up, “Looks like I’m not the only one following her heart.”

“Fuck off.” She replied with a wink, running to Zayn she threw her arms around him, “Hey!” Standing on tip toes she whispered, “Ni back yet?”

“Nah, he should be soon though, Paul’s pickin him up.” Smiling at Elle he nodded, “Hey Elle.”

“Zayn.” She blushed as she placed her bag in the trunk, crawling into the backseat her heart sank as she didn’t see Niall, “I thought Ni was meeting us here?”

“He’s gonna meet us at the venue, he had a couple of errands to run first.” Zayn looked to Abigail for backup, “He didn’t text you?”

Abigail nodded, “He did, just forgot to tell El, sorry.” She shrugged and slid in next to Zayn, “He’s gotta be back in time for rehearsal so you’ll see him shortly. We gotta drop our stuff off at the hotel, grab food and then we’re headed to rehearsal with Zayn.”

“The other lads can’t wait to meet you two.” He looked at Elle and smiled, “Ni hasn’t shut up about you since he came back yesterday.”

She blushed, “Lovely.” The rest of the ride was quiet, no one really saying anything. Elle sighed, wishing she head her phone, even during breakfast it was eerily silent. Finally getting fed up she cleared her throat, “What’s going on?”

“We’re eating breakfast?”

She shook her head, “No, things are too quiet, no one is saying anything. What is going on?”

“I swear Elle,” Abigail said, “Nothing is going on.”

Sighing she continued to push the food around on her plate, wanting to yell THANK GOD at the top of her lungs as they left the restaurant and headed to the venue.

 

Niall chuckled as he saw Lou working on Jackson’s hair, “What are ya doin?”

“Mini Niall.” Lou replied with a giggle, “And done!” 

Unable to hold back his laugh he brought Jackson over to the mirror, “What do ya think?”

“I like it!” He replied with a laugh, “When’s my mom gonna be here?”

Niall smiled, “She should be here any minute now. However, yer gonna hang out with Abby fer a minute and then we’re gonna have ya come sing One Thing with me. Sound good?”

“YES!” He replied with a giggle.

“Good,” Niall said with a laugh as he placed his sunglasses over the boy’s eyes, “Now ya look like a mini Nialler!”

Jackson couldn’t help but laugh, turning he ran towards Lou, “Look! I’m a frat boy Jackson!” 

 

Making their way to the floor of the venue they each took a seat and watched as everyone shuffled out on stage, Elle blushing as Niall gave her a quick wave and a wink, “Jerk.”

Abigail nudged her friend in the ribcage, “You love it.” Feeling her phone go off she grabbed, “I gotta take this, I’ll be right back.” Following the instructions she made her way to the back, laughing hysterically as she saw Jackson in front of her, “Awww, I’ve always wanted to see frat boy Jackson!” She smiled at Lou, “He looks adorable.” Extending her hand to him she smiled as he took it, “Alright, ready to see your mama?”

“YES!” He yelled.

“Alright, then let’s go!” Bringing him through the back they waited at the back for Niall’s solo. Turning she handed him a microphone, “Alright dude, you ready to go make your mama cry?”

He nodded, “I get to sing with Niall!” 

She giggled, “Yeah you do!”

Elle couldn’t stop smiling as she heard One Thing play, trying to avoid Niall’s gaze she was surprised when they stopped. Looking up he saw her looking right down at her, blushing she stood up and stepped forward, taking his outstretched hand she was brought up to the stage, “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna do something a little different today.” He winked at her, “I’ve got someone special I wanna bring out to sing with me.” 

Elle turned and nearly collapsed as she saw Jackson come out with microphone in hand, “Jackson?” She looked between him and Niall and started giggling, and then came the snorting, which made her turn even redder, “Oh my God, I just…I can’t breathe!” Wrapping her arms around her son she kissed him, “You look…”

“Like Niall!” He responded, pushing the Ray-Bans back up his nose.

She nodded, “Yes, yes you do.” Looking up at Niall she smiled, “Thank you for this.”

“Thank Abby; she had a hand in most of it. I just went and picked him up.” Taking Jackson’s hand he smiled down at the young boy, “ready?”

He nodded, “Ready!” 

“Now I’m climbing the walls”

“But you don’t notice at all”

“That I’m going out of my mind”

“All day and all night”

Elle just smiled as she watched the way that Niall was with Jackson, and how at ease Jackson was with not only Niall but the rest of the guys as well. Clapping as the song came to a close she hugged Niall, “Thank you.”

“Yer welcome.” He pulled out of her embrace and took her hand; leading her to the backstage area he kissed her, “Hi.”

“Hi,” she replied with a blush, “What was that for?”

“I’ve been waiting ta do that again since last night.” Taking her hands into his he smiled down at her, “Elle, there’s something I have ta tell ya.”

She felt her heart sink a little, “What is it?”

“Elle I-“

“Hey Ni! We need to finish up so we grab food!” Harry said as his head appeared around the back, “Hey Elle.”

She gave him a wave, “Hi Harold.” Looking back at Niall she smiled, “Go finish up, we can talk later.”

Kissing her again he smiled, “Are ya sure?”

She nodded, “I’m sure, you’d better go before everyone else comes back here to sneak a peek.” Walking back onto the stage with him they were greeted by wolf whistles and waggling eyebrows, “Incorrigible lot you are. All of you!” Taking Jackson’s hand they went back down to the front row to finish watching rehearsal, all the while her brain was in over drive trying to figure out what Niall had to say to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

“Are you sure you can’t go?” Elle asked Niall as she grabbed her handbag, “You’re more than welcome to come with.”

He shook his head, “Nah, I’ve got some stuff ta take care of, go get yer phone back.”

Standing on her tip toes she kissed his lips, “Are you absolutely sure?” She smiled as she watched him nod his head, “Okay.” Turning to Harry she smiled and hugged him and then bent down to Jackson, “Behave for Harry Jacks okay? I mean it.”

“He’ll be fine El.” Harry replied with a smile.

She nodded, “Oh and Harold, I don’t want my son back and lookin like a hipster.” Placing a kiss on Jackson’s forehead she gave everyone one last wave before she made her way to the lobby, climbing into the first available taxi she exhaled as she thought about what was in store for her.

 

“You’d better go before you’re late mystery man.” Harry replied with a smirk.

Niall sighed, “Yeah I’m going.” He fumbled with the phone in his pocket, tracing around the edge of the case, “What if this doesn’t go well Haz?”

“Sounds like it’s a chance you’re gonna have to take yeah?” He lifted Jackson to his shoulders, “What do you think Jacks? How do you think your mom’s going to react when she finds out she’s been talking to Ni this whole time?”

Jackson giggled, “She’ll forgive him, he’s her leprechaun after all.”

Niall laughed as he walked past them, “I hope yer right buddy.” Leaving the room he headed to lobby, slipping past the fans and paparazzi, meeting Paul they headed to restaurant to meet Elle. Feeling her phone vibrate he pulled it out and chuckled as he saw Abby’s text, ‘Good luck tonight Leppy. Don’t worry about Elle, she might get upset but she’ll get over it. She can’t stay mad at you no matter how hard she tries ;)’ He placed the phone back into his pocket, turning his head he stared out the window, every possible scenario playing out in his head until he felt the SUV come to a stop. Sliding out he slipped into the restaurant fairly undetected, smiling as he took in the semi-intimate setting surrounding him. Pulling her phone out of his pocket he placed it on the table across from him, to where she would soon be seated. Taking a breath he put his face in his hands as he waited for her to arrive.

 

Elle gulped as she slipped from the taxi, making her way into the small restaurant she gave her name to the hostess at the front, returning the smile that was given to her she followed the well-dressed woman to a table in the back corner, her heart in her throat as she saw him sitting there with his head in his hands, “Ni? What are you doing here?”

Lifting his hand he gave her a half smile, “Surprise.”

Placing her hand over her mouth she just kind of stood there for a second, feeling as all the blood rushed from her body, knowing her skin was now tinted apple red, “How-“

“Is this possible?” He stood and wrapped her in his arms, “I spotted yer phone on the chair after you and Abby left the concert. I asked Paul ta grab it for me and the rest is kinda history.”

She shook her head, “And now that means you know-“

“All about the playlist.” Ushering her to her seat he placed a kiss to her cheek, “Are ya alright?”

She nodded, her brain still trying to wrap itself around the situation in front of her, “Those conversations?”

“Were with me, no one has touched this phone since I picked it up. If ya don’t believe me ya can ask anyone of the fellas.”

“No, I believe you.” Sipping on her newly poured glass of water she took a moment, “This is just a lot to take in.” Stealing a glance up at him she blushed as she watched him watch her, knowing that he was trying to gauge her reaction, “I’m okay Ni, I promise, just…surprised that’s all.” Taking another sip of water it nearly came back out her nose as she heard his stomach yelling from the other side of the table, “By the way, Italian, nice touch.” She winked at him as she picked up the menu, “Now, what to eat…” 

“The Lobster Carbonara…” They both started together, Niall chuckling as he heard Elle back down, “Sounds really good.”

She nodded, “Agreed, lobster carbonara it is.” Giving the waitress her order she waited until she was out of earshot, “So, did you enjoy your little romp with my phone? Fine anything scandalous?”

He laughed, “There were a couple of questionable pictures….questionable pictures of myself and Hazza.”

“Oh honey, I ship Narry, I ship Narry until my dying day.”

“So yer a Harry girl too?”

She giggled as she watched him pout, “Quit pouting Horan it’s not attractive, but yes I have a slight crush on Harold.”

“How slight is slight?”

Shaking her head she took another drink of her water, “It’s slight, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. You are and will remain my favorite.”

Finishing up dinner they sit there just stealing glances at one another until Niall chuckled, “This whole thing is just…”

“Yeah, it’s not my scene either.” Elle replied with a giggle.

He nodded, “The whole awkward trying ta make conversation as ya stare at each other from across the table.”

“Well, I don’t know LA well but, I know there’s a Six Flags around. Maybe you, me, Jacks, Abby, and Zayn can all go tomorrow?” She smiled as his eyes lit up, “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

Elle collected Jackson in her arms, turning she smiled at Harry, standing on her tip toes she kissed his cheek, “Thank you Harry.”

“He was perfect.”

She snorted, “Of course he was.” Shaking her head she met Niall back out in the hall, “I’m going to go put him to bed and I’ll be right back.” Walking down to her room she slid the keycard in and walked in, placing Jackson in the bed she pulled off his sneakers and covered him up. Turning she let out a small squeak as she saw Niall in the doorway, “You scared me!”

“Sorry.” Stepping across the threshold he wrapped her in his arms, “Thank ya fer tonight.”

Giggling she pulled herself from his embrace, “Thank YOU for finding my phone.” 

Running his hands through her hair he leaned in and kissed her, pulling away briefly before he spoke, “Thank you fer leaving it behind.” Dipping his head he kissed her again, inwardly groaning as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, causing him to deepen their kiss, their tongues colliding against one another, tangling and twirling as they explored each other’s mouths for the first time. Just as their kiss became more heated they heard someone clear their throat behind them. He kissed her forehead as he saw her blush, “G’night Elle, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Biting her bottom lip she nodded, “Night Ni.” She watched as he left the room, turning she grabbed her pajamas out of her luggage and turned to face Abigail, “Yes?”

“Are you really okay with him being the one that found your phone?”

Elle nodded, “I was kind of hoping somewhere deep down that it was him.” 

“Kind of hoping?”

She smiled and blushed, “Okay REALLY hoping it was him.”

Walking into the room Abigail closed the door behind her and locked it, “See? All those you never know conversations paid off didn’t they?”

“Shut up.”

Clearing her throat she walked up to her best friend, leaning in she whispered in her ear, “I told you so.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Liar.” Blowing her kiss she giggled, “Aren’t you supposed to be changing?”

Turning she went into the bathroom, “Oh by the way, I hope you don’t have plans for tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“You, me, Jacks, Ni, and Zayn are goin to Six Flags.”

Abigail laughed, “Dinner was really THAT awkward?”

Elle rolled her eyes, “Kinda, but I’m okay with that. I suggested it, thought it would be a good way for Jacks and Ni to spend some time together.” Exiting the bathroom she discarded her clothes and crawled into bed next to Jackson, “G’night Abby.”

 

“Morning beautiful.”

Elle grumbled, “Go away.”

“I have coffee.”

She cracked one eye open, “How did you get into my room?”

“I let him in, he and Zayn brought caffeine.”

Pulling the blankets over her head she grumbled, “Where’s Jacks?”

Curling up next to his mother he ripped back the blanket, “Hi mama!”

Grabbing the blankets she tried to pull them back over her head, “Ten more minutes.”

“Mom get up! Get up! Get up! Get UP!” Jackson said as he began to jump on the bed, falling on top of her, laughing as she caught him and started to tickle him, “Stop it!”

Sitting up she blew the hair out of her face and blushed, “Hot mess in the morning.”

“Still beautiful to me.” Niall replied as he kissed her chastely on the lips, “Coffee?”

She nodded and covered her mouth, “Yes please.”

He laughed as he handed her the can; then looking at Jackson his eyes lit up, “Why don’t ya come hang out with me and Zayn while yer mom and Abigail get ready to go.”

“Get ready to go where?”

Elle smiled, “We’re goin to Six Flags for the day.”

“Oooooh yaaaaaaaaay! Can I go hang out with your leprechaun and Zayn?”

She shook her head, “He has a name you know.”

“I know it’s Niall, but he IS your leprechaun,” Looking at Niall he smiled, “Right?”

Niall just smiled, “Yeah buddy, I am.”

“And she’s your Princess right?”

He chuckled, “Yeah buddy I think she is.” Turning his attention back to Elle he slipped a piece of hair behind her ear, “We’ll be back in about forty-five minutes, ya think ya can be ready by then?”

“Yeah, I think that gives us more than enough time.” Kissing Jackson on the forehead she smiled, “Be good.”

He rolled his eyes as he crawled off the bed and walked over to the table to grab his Red Sox hat, putting it on backwards he looked back at his mother, “Yeah mom, I will be.”

“Look what you’ve done to my child!” She said with a giggle.

“At least he’s a fratboy and not a hipster.”

She shook her head, “True.” Popping the tab on the can she took a drink and groan, “I do love my caffeine in the morning.”

“I know.” He replied with a laugh, “Alright, get outta bed and get ready!”

 

“I’m gonna go meet up with the guys, I’ll see you shortly yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in about fifteen.” Elle replied from the shower.

Leaving the hotel room Abigail smiled to herself. Getting to Niall’s room she knocked on the door, once it was open she smiled at him, “Elle’s got a question for you.”

“Alright,” He replied as he left the room. Making his way down the hall he was surprised to find the door cracked open, “Elle?” He stopped short as he heard the shower going in the bathroom, his pants growing increasingly tighter with each passing second that he stood in the middle of the room, his thoughts overwhelmed with pictures of her under the water, each droplet slipping down her naked body. Gulping he tried to leave but his feet betrayed him, cemented in place, even as he heard the water shut off, her hums beginning to fill the room. Opening his mouth he went to say something only nothing came from between his lips, his eyes growing wider, his pants growing tighter as he heard the bathroom doorknob turning and cracking open, Elle emerging clad in nothing but a white terry cloth bath towel, hair sticking to her face, water dripping from the ends of it, disappearing the seam of the towel. He stood there and just watched her, drinking her in with his eyes until finally he was able to clear the cobwebs in his brain long enough to speak, “Elle?”

Screeching she gripped the towel to her tighter, “What the hell Niall?”

“Abigail said ya had a question.”

She glared, “Did she now?” She shook her head, “I’m going to kill her.” Huffing she pinched the bridge of her nose and then looked up at him, “Enjoying the show?”

He felt the redness seep into his cheeks as he just stared at her, unable to look away as he thought of how pliant she would be under his touch, his body covering hers as he tasted and caressed every inch of her bare skin. Without realizing what he was doing he stepped towards her, watching as her eyes got bigger, her eyes turning a darker shade of blue, “Yeah,” He replied as he licked his lips, “I am.”

She shivered under his watchful eye, her skin erupting with goose bumps as she anticipated his next move. Closing her eyes she felt his warm breath against her naked skin, “Niall…”

“Elle…” He trailed off, his lips, teeth, and fingers itching to taste, nip, and touch her.

“I need to get dressed so we can go.”

Placing his hands on her face he lifted it and slotted their lips together harshly, his body screaming for moremoremore while his brain yelled at him to slow down, things were still too new. Ignoring his brain he continued to kiss her, his tongue thrusting between her lips, her moans spurring him on, telling him to push boundaries. Sliding his hands down her face he placed them on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He pulled out of their kiss only to kiss her jawline and down the column of her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin that joined her neck and her shoulder, “Yer so beautiful.” He whispered into her skin as his hands began to rub up and down her waist, “Jesus Christ Elle.” He murmured as he continued to taste her bare skin, “Ya drive me crazy.” 

Gripping onto the back of his tank top, Elle held on for dear life as she allowed this man access to a part of herself that she thought had long since died. Tilting her head to the side she allowed him more access to her neck, her knees beginning to buckle, “Niall I-“ She was cut off as he bit down on her neck roughly causing her to groan and whimper, “Oh Christ Ni, I can’t stand, you’ve got to stop before…”

“Before what?”

She whimpered as she felt his fingers toying with the top of the towel, “Before we do something we regret.”

“No regrets,” He whispered as he pulled the towel apart, “I want this, have wanted this, since the moment I spotted ya in the front row.”

Letting the towel fall to the floor she immediately wanted to hide from him, and not only from him but from everything that he made her feel, “Please Niall…”

“Please what?”

“Do something…”

 

“Aunt Abby, where’s my mom?”

Abigail giggled, “She may be a few minutes.” Looking up at Zayn she winked, “She’s busy with Niall.”

“That’s an understatement.” Zayn replied with a chuckle.

Taking Jackson’s hand she smiled, “Who’s hungry?”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Taking a step back his blue eyes drank her in, from top to bottom he took his time as his glance lingered, a smile tugging on his lips as he watched her body tint red, “Amazing.”

Elle couldn’t hold his gaze, her steel eyes darting everywhere but where they should be, afraid of to see herself in his eyes, afraid to watch as he looked away in horror. Instead she finally settled on the floor, watching her toes wiggle against the rough carpeting. Jumping as she felt two fingers pressed beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. 

Gulping their eyes finally crashed together, and she let out a small sound as she didn’t see horror in his eyes at all; instead she saw acceptance and caring. Giving him a weak smile she placed her hands on top his, “Not amazing, just me.” 

“That’s amazing to me.” He replied with a smile, dipping his head he slide his lips against hers, his hands gripping her hips as he pulled her closer to him, groaning as he felt her take control of the pace of their kiss, from slow and wanting to passionate and frenzied. Digging his fingertips into her skin he heard her moan, taking the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of the warmth, both of them letting out a guttural moan as their tongues tangled for the second time in two days. Walking her backward he chuckled as she fell back on the bed, staring down at her he took the opportunity to memorize every dip and curve of her voluptuous body, absentmindedly running his tongue along his lips, watching as she shivered beneath him, “Perfect.” Dropping down on top of her he kidnapped her lips for another kiss before allowing her the chance to speak, reveling in her taste and scent, deepening the kiss he smiled against her lips as he felt her nails grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his body. Breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over his head he chuckled as he watched her whip it around and toss it across the room, going back to the task at hand he pushed his against hers, his hand ghosting down the profile of her body, fingertips grazing against her soft skin. Pulling his lips from hers he began to leave a trail from the end of her hips down her check, jaw, column of her neck, stopping to gently suck on her skin, groaning as he felt her nails digging into his back, “Are ya sure this is what ya want? I won’t be able ta stop.”

“Then don’t,” She replied breathlessly, her legs wrapping around his waist, “Please don’t.”

He scraped his teeth against the crook of her neck, “Jesus I was hopin ya would say that.” Slipping his hand against her chest he filled his palm with her breast, toying with the tip as his lips and teeth moved further down her body. Peppering kisses and love bites over every inch of skin he could get to, his hand continued to massage her breast, groaning as the erect peak scraped against his fingertips, “Fuck.” He murmured against her skin, his lips now sliding along the tops of her breasts, his tongue gliding down and wrapping around her dusty rose colored peak, his ears filled with her purrs and moans as he carried on. Slipping off her body he laid next to her, his hand still working the peak of her breast, his lips still attacking her skin. 

Elle’s fingers gripped the comforter as his mouth and fingers learned to play her like the strings of a guitar, her back arching into his touch, moans slipping from her mouth as she lay there with her eyes closed trying to force her brain to remember every little detail of what was happening; to remember how he made her feel. She gasped as she felt his fingers venture down farther, slipping between the valley of her breasts, his fingertips circling the skin around her bellybutton, shivers wracking her body as she anticipated his next move, being rewarded as she felt him move his hand from her stomach to her calf, sliding slowly and painfully torturously upwards, his blunt nails lightly scraping her skin, “Niall…” She whimpered as she felt his fingertips glide over her sex, teasingly dipping a tip in and then out, “Please!”

“Please what?” He purred into her ear, his teething nipping at her lobe, “Tell me what you want.” Slipping his finger into her femininity he heard her let out animalistic growl, “Jesus so wet for me.” He murmured against the skin at the crook of her neck, guiding another finger between her legs he searched out and found the nub of nerves that would send her over the edge. Beginning to move them he propped up his head on his elbow and he watched her, he smirked as he saw what he was able to do to her. Leaning down into her ear as his fingers continued to work their magic, “Ya like that?” No response, “Ya look absolutely beautiful like this Elle,” Removing his fingers he chuckled as he heard her growl, “Easy love, it’s only fer a minute.” Sliding off the bed he rid himself of his sweats and boxer briefs, moving between her legs he pulled her to the edge, her legs on his shoulders as his lips seared the skin of her legs and thighs with kisses, “I want this so fucking bad.” Kissing each pelvic bone he then moved to her center, licking his lips he parted her and licked her from core to clit, both of them moaning out, one hand on her hip to keep her from moving too much, “Jesus Christ so fucking sweet I could eat ya alive.” 

His last words were the last thing Elle heard before she felt him begin to push her over the edge, his tongue, his teeth, his lips, her body was on fire and wanted more, “Niall please Jesus I need you inside me!” She cried out as his teeth nipped at her swollen jewel, her fingers moving from the comforter and gripping his thick locks, “PLEASE!” And yet he still didn’t let up, feeling his tongue enter her core, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his thumb began to join the party, moving in slow gentle circles, “You’ve got exactly two fucking seconds to get inside me before I take matters into my own hands.”

He chuckled against her core and instead of heeding her warning he began to move slower and gentler her taste was as intoxicating as a drug and he wanted to savor every minute of it. Feeling her lower body begin to move again he moved his hand to her hip, holding her into place, “Don’t fucking move.”

“The hell I won’t! My body is on fire Niall, I need this please!” The minute she felt his tongue leave her core she regretted her demand. Whimpering she felt his lips on her skin again, making their way back up her body until finally they were pressed against hers, their tongues tangling with one another’s and she moaned as she tasted herself on him. Her fingers gripped his biceps, and legs wrapped around his waist, waiting for just the right time to strike. Allowing him to get into his rhythm with his lips she rolled them over, giggling as she saw the look of surprise on his face, “I told you.” This time it was her turn to torture him, nipping and kissing every inch of skin she could. Letting her hair glide down his chest she kissed down his body, swirling her tongue around his bellybutton before her mouth was planted over his hardened member. Looking up at him with hooded eyes she grinned as she swept the tip of his cock with her tongue watching his reaction. Repeating the motion she groaned as she felt her hair ball into his fists, all but forcing her to take him into her mouth. She tried to fight him, only to lose; taking him into her mouth she began to glide up and down on his shaft, her teeth gently scraping his sensitive skin, inwardly smiling to herself as she heard his groan from above her. Feeling his grip on her hair loosen she released his cock from her mouth and straddled him, her core hovering above his tip, nails digging into his chest and eyes never leaving one another. 

Niall could feel the heat radiating off of every inch of her body, using all the restraint he could muster to keep himself from thrusting up into her, “Elle.” He spat through gritted teeth, “Ya gonna sit there all morning or what?”

She giggled as she began to lower her body over him, lip between her teeth and eyes closed, feeling his tip begin to enter her she groaned and then screamed, losing her balance she fell to the floor as she heard pounding on the door, “JESUS CHRIST OUCH!” She yelled out as she rubbed her head, “You had better be fucking dead or dying!”

“Better! I have an impatient six year old!” Abigail yelled from behind the door, holding back her laugh as she slipped the keycard in, shutting the door behind her she covered her eyes, “Put some clothes on, the two of ya before I’m scarred for life!”

Elle grabbed her discarded towel and wrapped it around her body, “Abby! You couldn’t have waited like ten more minutes?!”

Smiling she shook her head, “Your son is getting restless.”

Sighing she walked over to her friend, leaning into her ear making a coughing sound she spoke, “Cough, cock block, cough cough. I fucking hate you right now.”

Abigail couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m sure he’ll make it up to you later if you play your cards right.” Smacking her friend’s towel clad bum she blindly searched for the door, “NI!   
Promise to make it up to her later! I gotta go hold Jackson at bay, you had BOTH better be dressed and ready to go when I get back.” Finding the knob of the door she exited the room and let out a laugh.

Elle sighed, turning she giggled as she watched Niall get dressed, “Chicken legs.” 

“Are not.”

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, “Are too, but that’s okay, I can’t imagine you any other way.” Rubbing her lips against his she moaned as she felt his hands sliding down the back of her body. Pulling away she kissed his cheek, “I gotta get dressed.”

“Please, I refuse ta share ya with anyone else.” Giving her a chaste kiss he pulled his tank top on over his head, “I’ll meet ya down in the lobby.”

 

Elle spent the entire trip to Six Flags with her fingers weaved between Niall’s, stolen glances and smiles being passed back and forth between the two of them. Turning her head she smiled at Jackson who sat behind them, laughing and singing along to the radio. Looking back and Niall she leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes she smiled and let out a contented sigh, but in the back of her mind she knew that their time was short and would eventually come to an end, and when it did she wondered if she’d be able to handle it. When the SUV came to a stop she slid out after Niall, putting her hood over her head she gripped his hand, and Jackson gripped hers as they made their way into the amusement park. Once inside she and Jackson stepped aside as only a small handful of people asked for autographs and pictures, hearing something about her occasionally coming up in conversation he would just smile and politely brush the question off. Once they were gone she walked over and kissed his cheek, “Ready?”

“No one is leaving until we get a picture!” Abigail said with a smile. Pushing Niall, Elle, and Jackson together she grinned, “Picture of the happy of family!”

Elle shook her head, “Um, I think you and Zayn should be in this too.”

“Nah, I think you three need one. Then Zayn and I will join the next picture.” She nodded at Elle, mouthing, “Do it, or you’ll regret it.” 

Giving in Elle felt Niall’s arm around her waist, his grip tightening every time she tried to give them some space. Placing Jackson between the two of them they smiled for the camera, her head on his shoulder, his head on her head and Jackson between them giving them his best cheesy smile. Once pictures were done and printed Elle pulled Niall off to the side, “I probably should have told you, I hate roller coasters.”

“Afraid of heights?”

She nodded, “Yeah, however, I still want Jacks to have a good time.”

“Are ya telling me ta take Jackson?”

She smiled, “All I’m saying is that you’ll have more fun with Jackson then you will with me. I’ll ride the rides, but nothing that includes heights. It’s not like I’m gonna dump him off with you and go find something else to do, I’m just sayin, it might be good for you and Jacks to spend some time together, you, him, and Zayn.”

He nodded and chuckled, “I get what yer sayin Elle.” He kissed her briefly on the lips, “Let’s go have some fun yeah?”

 

Elle spent the afternoon just watching Niall with Jackson, how at ease they were with one another. Jackson had taken to him like a fish out of water, and as much as she loved that she was also worried about how things would be after they left LA. Sighing she jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Abby standing there, “Hey.”

“It’s going to be fine ya know.”

“What is?”

“You, Niall, Jackson, I know that’s what you’re worried about. What’s going to happen after tomorrow night?” She wrapped her arm around her friend, “Take a breath and enjoy what’s happening now, stop worrying about what’s going to happen two days from now.” She squeezed Elle, “It’s all going to work out, I promise.”

She sighed, “How do you know?”

“Because he can’t keep his eyes off you; Elle, you can’t see the way he looks at you. There’s no way he’s going to let you just walk away.” Abigail watched as Zayn, Jackson, and Niall headed their way, “Look at the two of them El, do you really think he’s just going to let you walk away?”

“He needs to.”

“Why?”

“Why would he stay?” She noticed Abigail ready to say something else but she walked towards them, taking Jackson in her arms she laughed as she heard him tell her all about his first trip on a roller coaster.

 

The rest of the afternoon was all of them together, Elle trying to put on a happy face when inside she was itching for an answer, itching to try to work things out, itching to be in control of what was happening. Climbing into the back of the SUV she made sure that Jackson was buckled, smiling as he let out a soft snore, “Bedtime tonight ought to be fun.”

“Good thing you won’t be taking him.” Abigail said with a wink. Looking at Niall she smiled, “Looks like you get to finish what you started Horan.” 

Elle shook her head, “What if he needs me?”

“Jesus Elle, I know how long it’s been, stop using Jackson as an excuse and go get some!” 

Blushing she rolled her eyes, burying her head into her sweatshirt she closed her eyes as she buckled into her seat, feeling an arm around her she cracked an eye open to see Niall grinning at her, “What?”

Leaning in he moved the hood out of the way of her ear, “Ya know I planned on taking ya out first right?”

Turning even redder she pushed his head out of the way, “Do you think I’m THAT easy Horan?”

Placing his hand on her thigh he watched her shiver, “Ya were this morning.”

“Lack of will power.”

“Keep that lack of will power going, I have plans fer ya tonight.” Taking her hand into his he once again weaved their fingers together and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

Niall laughed as he unlocked the door to his suite, moving to the side he ushered her inside and then pulled her into his arms, “Everything okay? Ye’ve been off.”

“Yeah, just been a long day.” She replied as she sat on the edge of the bed, giggling as he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, “Way to be suave chicken legs.” Rubbing her nose against his she kissed his lips, moaning as she felt his hands beneath her lifting her up she felt her back hit the mattress, “So we’re mister take charge now?”

He growled as he unzipped her hoodie and pushed it off her body, his lips attacking her creamy skin, “Mine.” He murmured against her, his hand heading straight for the button of her jeans, slipping the button through the loop her zipper was next, “Been waiting all fucking day fer this, done waiting.” He said impatiently as he slipped to the side and slid his hand into her jeans, groaning at her wetness, “Fucking Christ Elle.” He muttered into her ear, leaning back over he captured her mouth, taking her lower lip into his mouth he felt her hips roll against his hand. Kissing her with a frenzied passion he shucked her jeans and panties from her body, breaking their kiss only briefly he did the same, losing his tank top, sweats, and boxer briefs to the floor he crawled between her legs, dipping his head his tongue tasted the sweetness between her legs for the second time that day, both of them letting out moans that bounced off the walls, “So good.” He whispered against her, slipping two fingers into her core, his tongue and teeth teased her clit as his fingers worked her core, bending his fingers just slightly he smiled as he hit her g-spot, her hips coming off the bed and rolling against him, “Easy…” He said as he removed his mouth, his fingers continuing to thrust in and out of her, each time hitting the nerves inside of her that were driving her wild.

“Niall, you, inside me NOW!” She yelled, grabbing his hair and pulling him up to her, smashing her lips against his she groaned as she tasted herself on his tongue, her hands sliding through his hair and down his back, her nails digging into the pale skin above her. Breaking their kiss she looked up at him, “Niall please, I know you need it as much as I do!” Gripping him in the palm of her hand to prove a point, she began to stroke it, watching him trying to maintain control, “Stop, I want you Niall, and I want you out of control.”

Growling he flipped her onto her stomach, grabbing her hips he pulled them up towards him, “Out of control, that’s how ya want it yeah?”

 

“Yes!” She yelled into the pillow, her fingers gripping the sheets, “Yes please, now!” 

Pulling back his hand he slapped her, her moans making his cock twitch with anticipation, “Ya like that?” Not getting a response he did it again, and again, watching as her pale skin began to turn a rosy shade of red. Leaning over her he thrust two fingers into her tunnel again, staring down at her skin he smiled as he saw the tattoos that covered her shoulder blades. Smiling he traced them with his tongue, feeling her push back against him, goose bumps and whimpers wracking her body, “Mmmm, I think I found someone’s sweet spot.” He whispered into her ear, “Now ta taste the theory.” Scraping his teeth against the black ink he just grinned as he heard her yell out with need, “Mental note made.” 

He responded as he did it a second and a third time, feeling her begin to soak his fingers even more, “Fuck Elle.” He said as he placed a kiss to each tattoo, sitting on his knees he removed his fingers, “Turn around.” He ordered her, watching as she did so, he placed the two fingers into his mouth, sucking them almost clean and then reaching out to her, 

“Taste.”

Complying to his order she closed her eyes as her tongue tasted herself and groaned, surprised to find herself okay with what he was doing to her. Feeling him pull his fingers out she looked back at him, her eyes pleading with him, body wrecked and on fire, “Niall!” 

Taking himself in hand he slid his tip through her wetness, his tip coming into contact with her swollen nub, and a yell coming out of her mouth. Chuckling he did it again, and then a third time until she turned and glared at him. Without losing contact he thrust into her core, watching as her eyes got wide and rolled into the back of her head. Gripping her hips he stilled, only for a moment to allow her to adjust to having him fill her, “Ready?”

“YES!”

Pulling his hips back he pushed back in again, groans, whimpers, moans, and yelps bouncing off the walls of the small suite, not letting up he began to move faster, moving one hand from her hip to her hair he pulled her up to him, her back against his chest, his fingers gliding against her cheek, “You are so fucking beautiful and feel so fucking good.” 

Trailing his hand lower he took her breast into his hand, massaging and toying with the tip, “Fuck Elle, I’ll never get enough of ya.” Nipping at her earlobe he pushed her back down onto the bed, forcing her head into the pillow as he thrust and bucked into her core from behind, his eyes unable to leave the joining and releasing of their bodies. Feeling himself in the beginning stages of his climax he pulled out and flipped her over, “I’m close Elle, and I want us ta cum tagether.” Seeing her nod he thrust back into her, taking her hand into his he brought it down to her swollen jewel, both of rubbing it until they screamed each other’s names.

 

“He’s not going to let her walk away, she knows that right?” Zayn asked as he curled Abigail into his side.

She shrugged, “I think she knows it, but I’ve known her long enough to know that she over thinks everything. She’s expecting the worst.”

Leaning over he kissed the top of her head, “She needs to not. He’ll find a way to make it work.” He chuckled as he heard her yawn, “Get some sleep yeah?”

“Mmmhmm, no problem.”

Hearing his phone vibrate, Zayn grabbed it off the nightstand seeing a text from Niall he just smiled, ‘I’m not gonna let her go Zayn.’ ‘I know Ni, just make sure she knows that.’ 

Hitting reply he closed his eyes and fell asleep with Abigail in his arms and a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Kissing her eyelids he smiled as he watched her roll over, the blankets tangled in her limbs, “Blanket hog.” He replied with a chuckle, dipping his head he placed a trail of kisses along the side of her face and her jawline and then back up again, detouring long enough for his lips to linger mere inches from her ear, “Morning beautiful.” Receiving something that sounded like a grunt he chuckled again, wrapping her in his arms he lay back down behind her, yanking at the blankets until she gave them up, snuggling his face into her back he peppered kisses on the exposed skin, “C’mon Elle, we have ta get up.” 

Feeling his kisses against her skin she arched back into him, her eyes fluttering open as his fingers ghosted along the side of her body, “Mmmm, morning.” She responded as she rolled over, flinging one leg over his body she slipped on top of him, placing her hand between them she began to stroke him, “Seems to me,” She said as she dipped her head,   
“That someone has a slight problem that needs taken care of.”

Throwing his head back Niall could feel the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach, “Elle, don’t have time fer this.”

“Well then Mr. Horan,” She stopped abruptly, “Either we can make time for it, or you’re going to have a serious case of blue balls all day long.” Squealing she felt her back hit the pillow, “You enjoyed bein in charge last night huh?”

Leaning down he whispered into her ear, “When I’m done with ya, ya won’t be able ta sit fer a week and anytime ya do? Ye’ll remember who made ya feel that way.” Not giving her any time to answer he thrust inside her again, gripping her hips with his hands he bit his lower lip as he felt the velvet of her core surround him, “So tight.” He said through gritted teeth.

Elle clawed at the sheets of the bed as she felt him inside her, stretching her, filling her; closing her eyes she let out a loud moan as he began to roll his hips into her, matching his rhythm she let out a silent scream as he hit her sweet spot, his fingers toying with her aching breasts, “So close, Jesus Christ, so fucking close…” She was cut off by his lips, his tongue crashing inside her mouth mimicking the same moves his hips was making. Her nails dug into his biceps, trying desperately to grip onto something, when that didn’t work she moved to his back, clawing at his pale skin as her back arched and neck strained, his lips searing the column of her neck, “Niall!” She yelled as her body began to shiver with the beginning of her climax, his thrusts becoming more focused, more hurried, “More!” She yelled, her nails leaving crescent shaped marks in his back, “Need more.” She groaned out, rolling them over she placed her hands on his chest, lowering herself over him again she let out a yelp and a whimper as his hands gripped her hips and slammed her down on top of him, “Hey!” She said with a growl, “I’m in charge.” 

Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her, rolling his hips against hers he heard her moan, “I thought ya were the one in charge.”

Biting down on the crook of his neck she began to suck on the skin, “You better watch yourself.”

“Oh yeah, what are ya gonna do if I don’t?”

Pushing him back down onto the bed she slid off his cock and turned away from him for a brief minute, a smile crossing her lips, “I’ll finish myself.”

He just stared at her, his eyes wide, “Ye’ll what?”

“Finish myself,” She licked her lips as her hand slid down her body, spreading her legs wide she placed her fingers between them, “So, who’s in charge again?”

He just sat there his mouth dry, unsure of what to say or what to do, so instead he watched her fingers slide up and down her inner thighs, fingertips grazing over the juncture of her thighs, and that’s all it took, slapping her hands away he pushed her to the bed, “I am.” He replied as he thrust inside her once again, gripping her hips he pulled them up against his thighs as he pushed and pulled himself into and out of her core, both of them making eye contact the entire time, unspoken words passing between them, “Close.” 

“Me too,” She replied, removing one of his hands from her hips he didn’t even need to touch her and she was already pushed over the edge, head thrown back, eyes wide open, silent scream being ripped from her lips. Feeling him cum inside her she milked him for every last drop before she giggled as he collapsed on top of her, “You, off, now.”

Laughing he pulled himself off of her, walking to the bathroom he started the shower and stuck his head back out the door, “Care to join me?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

 

“Aunt Abby?” Jackson asked as he poked his aunt’s arm, “Aunt Abby…” His voice started to get louder, “AUNT ABBY!”

“What?!” She said as she jumped, smacking her head off the headboard she winced and rubbed it, “I’m up buddy, what’s wrong?”

“Where’s my mom?”

Slipping from beneath the covers she smiled, “She’s with Ni honey, she should be back shortly.”

“Um, Aunt Abby, why is Zayn in your bed?”

Blushing she looked at Zayn and then back to Jackson, “Because he needed a place to sleep last night so he slept in my bed.”

“Oh ewww…”

Giggling she pulled back the blankets and slipped out of the bed, “Hungry?” She smiled as he nodded his head yes, “Okay, let me text your mom and see if she’s up, maybe the three of us can grab breakfast.” Grabbing her phone off the bedside table she pulled up Elle’s number, ‘You up or you still shaggin your Irishman?’ She didn’t have to wait long for a response;

‘This is the Irishman, she’s in the shower, everything okay?’

‘Yeah lol, Jacks is missin his mama, was gonna see if I could steal her away for breakfast.’

‘Sure thing, I’ll have her meet ya at the room as soon as she’s out.’

‘Thanks Ni, hey one more thing…’

‘Yeah?’

‘Don’t break her heart.’

“Everything okay?” Elle asked as she finished drying her hair out, tossing the towel at him she giggled.

He nodded, “Yeah, Abby wants ta steal ya away fer breakfast with her and Jackson.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll finish up and then head down there.”

Following her he wrapped his arms around her waist, “Text me when yer through, I’ll have Paul come get ya.”

“I’m sure we’ll be okay.” She kissed him briefly, pulling away she smiled, “What?”

“I want ta do this fer ya.”

She kissed him again, “Okay, I’ll text you.” Running her hand through her hair she pulled out of his embrace, “I’m assuming Zayn is still in our room?”

“Yeah, I’ll go wake him up.” 

Tossing the keycard to him she left the room, heading down the hallway she spotted Jackson and Abby standing outside the door, “Who’s ready for breakfast?!”

 

“What are you going to do about Elle?” Zayn asked as he climbed into the back of the SUV with Niall, “Tonight’s the last night you’re going to be able to see her.”

“Ask her to come on tour with us!” Harry said with smile, “Jackson would love it!”

“It’s all still so kinda new, not sure that’s the way ta go about it.” 

Liam smiled, “What do you WANT to do about it?”

“We haven’t really talked about it.”

“Then the first step would be to talk to her about it. Clearly you both feel something towards one another, why not let things play out and see where they go?”

 

“Have you talked to Ni about what’s going to happen after tonight?” Abby asked as she took a bite of her eggs.

She shook her head, “No,” Turning to Jackson she sighed, “Honey, mouth closed.”

“I want to go with Niall on tour!” Jackson said with a grin.

“I’m sure you do, but I don’t think that’s really an option.”

“Why not?”

“Really Abby, you too? Because, this is new to both of us, I’ve got a job, and a place to live, and a child to think about.”

Abigail shrugged, “Tutors, work from the road, and get rid of your place. Sounds simple enough to me.”

“Seriously? Abby, I’ve known him all of like two days!”

“Technically, you’ve known him for about four or five.”

Elle sighed, “Why do I feel like I’m being ganged up on right now?” Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it out and sighed as she saw his text, “Looks like we’re not the only one discussing what’s going to happen.” Turning the phone she showed the text to Abby, ‘Maybe we should talk tonight? Zayn said that he and Haz would take Jacks fer ya. Xoxo’ 

Hanging her head she let out another sigh, “Why do I have a sneaking suspicion this isn’t going to be a good talk?”

“Because you worry too much.”

“Yeah mom, you definitely worry too much. Relax, you and your leprechaun are going to be together forever.”

She snorted, “I love you Jacks, seriously, I love you.”

“love you too mom, but it’s true.”

Ruffling his hair she continued to eat her pancakes, “I’m not sure I’m ready for this talk with him.”

“Just relax would you? Everything will work out the way it’s meant to.”

 

Niall paced the backstage area as he waited for Paul to come back with Jackson and Elle, finally his head snapped up as he heard Jackson’s voice, screaming for Harry down the hallway, smiling he watched as Elle just looked at him and rolled her eyes, “Hey there beautiful.”

“Quit quoting Olly Murs would ya.” She winked and kissed him, “Hey, how goes the rehearsal?”

“Same as always, they tell us ta do one thing we do another. How was breakfast?”

“It was good.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Abby is bringing Jackson back tonight, Zayn is going with her.”

He nodded, “Yeah, he told me, what’s the matter? Don’t want the hipster getting a hold of him again?”

“Hell no cause the next time I’d see him he’d be wearing some fedora and skinny jeans.” Looking up she saw Harry smiling at her, “Hey Haz.”

“I don’t want to interrupt but we gotta get back to it.” 

Niall released her hesitantly, “Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

 

Elle just smiled as she placed the noise control headphones over Jackson’s ears, “Ready?”

He nodded his head, “YES! I can’t wait to see Niall!”

“Me either buddy.” Looking at Abigail she smiled, “Thank you for taking him home tonight.”

She shrugged, “No problem, they have a day off tomorrow and this gives Zee and I some time alone.” Taking Elle’s hand she squeezed it, “Seriously, it’s going to be fine.”

“I hope so.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Giving Jackson a hug and a kiss on the forehead she smiled at him, “I’ll see you tomorrow night okay?”

“Is Niall going to be with you?”

She shook her head, “No bud, he won’t be. He has to finish the tour with the rest of the guys.”

“Are we going to see him again?”

She sighed, looking up at Abigail for help she watched her friend shrug her shoulders, “I wish I could answer that for you buddy, I really wish I could, I hope so, but I don’t know that for sure.” Giving him one last kiss she smiled, “Don’t worry about it okay dude, just go with Abby and Zayn and behave okay?” Standing she gave a hug to Abigail and one to Zayn, “Thanks for going with her.” Stepping back she watched as they walked through security. Closing her eyes she let out a breath as she felt Niall’s arms wrapping around her waist, “We should probably go.” 

 

The ride from the airport was quiet, the music from the radio flowing out the speakers, filling the void between them. Elle staring out the window, glancing at Niall out of the corner of her eye her heart constricted. She knew at some point they would have to part ways, but she continued to shove it in the back of her mind, trying to just take everything one day at a time. Feeling the SUV come to a stop she felt her heart begin to race, taking a breath she slid out behind him, trying to hide her face from the swarm of paparazzi that had gathered at the front of the building, “Christ.” She mumbled as she followed him, his hand in hers, all but dragging her to the door. Stepping inside she immediately went to the elevator, entering she felt him behind her, “Is this how the rest of the nights going to be?”

“What?”

“Awkward silence, neither one of us wanting to discuss what’s going to happen once we part ways tomorrow?”

He shook his head and pulled her into his arms, “All I know is that I can’t let ya go El, even if that’s what I wanted ta do I couldn’t.” Kissing the top of her head, “I want ta see where this goes.”

“Where this goes is, you have a day off tomorrow, you’re putting me on a plane, and then the day after you jet set off to another city to do another show.” She sighed, “you have to let me go Ni.”

Pulling her tighter he heard the ding signaling that they had reached their destination, “Let’s go talk in my room okay?” Weaving his fingers in with hers they walked to the suite, once he unlocked the door and stepped inside he shut it and then stared at her, “I don’t have ta let ya go and I’m NOT going ta let ya go, end of discussion.”

“No, it’s not the end of the discussion. You live in London, I live in the states, what are you going to tell your fans? How are we ever going to see each other?”

He smiled, “Tell my fans the truth, and as fer seeing each other, there’s Skype, FaceTime, I can go there, ya can come ta London. It’s not like this has ta end.” He watched her place her hands over her face, “What is it, I know there’s something ya want ta say, so say it.”

“Your fans love you Ni, but do you really think for a second that they’re going to be okay with you dating not only a fan but a fan that’s way older than you? And yes there’s Skype and FaceTime but it’s not the same as physically having you around.”

Placing her face in his hands he dipped his head and gently rubbed his lips against hers, “It sounds ta me like ya want this ta fail.”

“That’s not what I want at all. I just…” She looked down at the floor, “I want you to know what you’re getting into Ni.” She sighed and then looked up at him, “I’m broken, I don’t trust easily, Jackson is my number one priority, I’m needy at times, I’m a hot mess, and…”

“If I can’t handle ya at yer worst, then I don’t deserve ya at yer best. I want ya at yer worst, I want ya at yer best, I just want YOU.” He rubbed his nose against hers, “I don’t care if yer needy, a hot mess, and I highly doubt yer broken. We can work through everything tagether right? Isn’t that what a relationship is?”

“Is that what you want us to be?”

“Yeah, when we’re both ready fer it. Right now I think we should just see where things go, if that’s what happens then great.”

“But what if it doesn’t? Are you just going to walk away?”

He shook his head, “I told ya, I’m not walking away from ya, I can’t and I won’t. There’s something about ya Elle that keeps drawing me in. No one has ever done that ta me before.”

She giggled, “I swept the great Niall Horan off his feet.”

“Yeah, I guess ya kinda did.” He kissed her lips, “So have we decided?”

She nodded, “Yeah, now shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
